Danball Senki Reverse
by RubyBlitz
Summary: They look normal, they speak normal, Are they normal? What are these things i see? I see...I see! This is the power of Reverse! Chapter 31 is up! (Some more Chaps. Till Series 2)
1. Introduction

_**Danball Senki Reverse- Authors words**_

It was only a few days before my friends gave me the idea after seeing my drawings as the DanSen characters in a different way. After receiving that idea I dicided to create my own way, like a series. Episode by Episode. In other ways Chapter by Chapter. Each chapter will represent one Episode. It also includes My OC(s). Danball Senki Does not belong to me. But the OC(s) Do.

**Information:**

In the year 2052, LBXs have become more grown into peoples hearts. The now, 15-year old Yamano Ban, along with his friends, Oozora Hiro, Hanasaki Ran, Kawamuri Ami, Aoshima Kazuya, Kaois Jessica, Asuka Koujou, Gouda Hanzou, and Sendou Daiki, Are facing New Enemies with supernatural abilities, but before it could even happen, Two people had already disappeared, Haibara Yuuya and Kaidou Jin. But are they really dead?, when there are hundreds of clues leading to a point that they still might be alive? And what supernatural objects lie in their way?


	2. OC submission Form

**Name:**

**Nicknames (optional):**

**Age (above 8):**

**Gender:**

**~Appearance~**

**Hair (Complete Details needed):**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Body (thin/fat, flat chest/not etc.)**

**~Clothing~**

**Everyday Clothing:**

**Formal Clothing:**

**Casual Clothing (optional):**

**Swimwear:**

**Pajamas: **

**~Relationships~**

**Friend:**

**Frenemies:**

**Bro/Sis:**

**Crush/Bf/Gf:**

**Enemies:**

**Rivals:**

**~other~**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Occupations:**

**Talents:**

**~What are you?~**

**Normal or Supernatural:**

**Abilities (if supernatural):**

**~Extras~**

**LBX(s):**

**Background:**

**Companion (pet/partner):**

**CCM:**

**Weapon (supernatural):**


	3. (1) Two Pieces Missing

_**Ruby: I don't own DanSen. But I own the OCs.**_

_**Also The song down there sing it the way you sing Regret Message By Rin Kagamine XD I added it for intertainment XD XD XD (but its not complete)**_

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 1**_

"_**Two Pieces Missing"**_

* * *

*Ban* Its been another year since we've saved the world. LBXs have grown more popular. Everybody loved LBXs. Its like every heart in the world has a big light bursting out

*Hiro* That's right! Everybody was so happy, everyone. Suprisingly even Jin-san, but that dint last for very long.

*Ran* 5 months ago, Jin got into a car accident, but when he arrived at the hospital. His whole body disappeared… IT WAS SO CREEPY!

*Ban* ye-yeah… it was…well it wasn't just Jin, Yuuya also happened to disappear aswell

*Hiro* it was only five days after Jin-san died. He got a sickness that had no cure. So…He Died.

* * *

_Do they really think so?_

_In an silent room~_

_Consumed by darkness~_

_A young boy stands there all alone~_

_Has no idea what has happened to him~_

_Nor what he has done in his life~_

_Memories swirl inside his mind~_

"_What are these?" the young boy says~_

_A Young girl enters for she has something to be said~_

"_These memories, they are yours"~_

* * *

Early in the morning, Yamano Ban wakes up to get ready for a day with his friends,His incomplete friends. Even though the day is bright, lovely as it is. Yamano Ban is still upset.

* * *

"The days are just not the same without them" says The young boy.

* * *

When his heart has become loose after losing two of his dear friends.

* * *

"Ban-san!" shouts The also upset Hiro Oozora

"Coming!"

* * *

As Ban runs to the younger boy. A strange vision arrived into Hiro's mind.

_A young boy in chains, a dark room_

_A young girl angry, a misty fog_

_A young girl fighting, covered with blood_

_A older boy crying, a slow rain_

_A familiar boy singing, a ruby amulet_

_A angel speaking, "Today is your new birthday"_

* * *

When Ban arrives, Hiro snaps back to reality to see all his friends staring so wide eyed at him.

* * *

"hey, is something wrong?" asks Asuka

"Jin-san….. I saw him"

"WHAT!?" everybody jumps to hear such nonsense

"I saw a vision of him, two girls, a boy and an older one" says Hiro

* * *

Everybody started nagging to each other, telling each other that he's dead, that he's alive….

.

.

It went on for quiet long until—

**BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM**

Electrical bombs fall from the sky. People we're running, screaming for help, while others leave them alone and run for their lives.

* * *

"Whats going on?" says OtaCross

"Everythings going nuts! That's what it is" shouts Kazu

* * *

Just in time, Takuya arrives and takes them to the Duck Shuttle. Arriving at the shuttle it takes off quickly.

* * *

"every one…. There is something we must show you" Takuya Says to everyone

He soons starts to type on the computer. While everybody still wonders what could have happened and why?

"_e…..e…..ve…ry…bo…..it…..m…ji..."_

Every one listens to what they heard on the computer. And what they heard shocked them so much. IT WAS JIN! Jin's voice was heard trough the monitor

"_i….a….fi….an….he..thy..do…loo..or…me…"_

Nobody could understand what 'Jin' said. It had a really bad connection. So it made everyone worry even more. They were all scared. They thought about what could have happened to him? And what he's saying?

"_plea…do…don…f…fin…me…i…do….don..do….d…the...mi..io n…"_

How many words has he said. Still no one could understand

"Otacross try to detect what he's saying" says Director Kaois

"Sure! I'll do it!"

"The rest of you prepare your things. We shall begin a new mission!"

"Yes Sir!"

In the Boys room, Ban is still thinking about what Jin could have said.

"Ban-san"

"Hiro?"

"I swear…"

"Hiro…"

"That we'll find Jin-san!"

"Hiro…..Yeah!"

* * *

_But in the other world… the plans are different_

"_Thank you… for giving me this gift" says a young boy_

"_You diserve it young boy, you two are quiet amazing" says an angel_

"_Really…." Says a boy a bit shorter_

"_You are the new masters of the crystal"_

"_Thank you" says both the boys_

_Just as the people in the room leaves, the angel stands_

"_Jen, its your turn…."_

"_Yes….a trip to the great Ban Yamano"_

"…_."_

"_he..he….im so excited" says a girl while giving an evil gaze with her red ruby eyes…_

"_Nii-san? May it be okay for me to do this?" say the young ruby eyed girl._

"_of course…..sister…" says the young ruby eyed boy_

The duck shuttle is floating peacefully, yet silence is still in their minds…

"_thank you for that..my brother~" say the girl with a smirk "I wont let you down~ he he~" _

* * *

**Epilouge** (Ban)

* * *

For our first mission we are going to…What!? A ball?

Wait!? Is that Jin wearing a dress!?

* * *

**Next Time on Danball Senki Reverse: **

'_**Jin's Twin'**_

**This is the power of Reverse!**


	4. (2) Jin's Twin

**Ruby: I don't own DanSen, But the OCs are mine. Also the song down there sing it like you sing Re_Birthday by Len Kagamine**

* * *

In the Duck Shuttle, everyone is gathered for news of the mission

* * *

"everybody…" says Otacross "your first mission is to go to the ball in A Nation!"

"What? A ball?"

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 2- 'Jin's Twin'**_

* * *

"WHY A BALL!?" says Asuka " I AIN'T GOING TO WEAR A DRESS!"

"Then don't wear a dress….." mumbles Ran

"YOU HAVE TO GO TO A BALL!" shouts Otacross "WE FOUND STRANGE ENERGY TRACES THERE! IT MIGHT BE USEFULL!"

Then Otacross started to get all soft and started to think about dresses and…What else? Girls of course.

"We might as well find pretty girls there~ ho~ ho~ ho~"

"That's.. all he wants…" mumbles Hiro..

"Ho~ Ho~ Ho~ You kids better get ready! And make sure you girls wear cute dresses"

"IM NOT WEARING A DRESS!" shouts Asuka

* * *

"_How do I look brother?"_

"_like me, but a girl…"_

"_he~ he~ I know, I know"_

"_Nii-san, Nee-chan?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Its time now…"_

"_Thank you little Y"_

"_please don't call me that…"_

"_Finee"_

"_oh and can I do it next time Nii-san?"_

"_Sure.."_

"_I love you Nii-san, Nee-chan…"_

* * *

"Man! I hate wearing these outfits" mumbles Gouda

"don't be such a baby" answers Sendou

"What was that!?" says Gouda

"Enough!" shouts Ban "We're already here so there's no need for complaining"

While everyone walks into the ballroom, the mystery girl is right behind them, spying on their every move

* * *

"_so there you guys are he~ he~"_

* * *

The ballroom was as golden as the roaring sun, it was truly royalty. Music flew trough the room filling it with notes of pure grace. Everything was full of beauty. Young men and Women dance to the music.

* * *

"Woah….this place is cool!" Ran says

"I know right!" Says Hiro

* * *

Just as they walk around with their CCM's open, looking for traces. The mystery girl runs just by Ban and ends up letting Ban spot her.

* * *

"Guys! I saw Jin" say Ban trough his CCM

"_what!? Where!?" answers Otacross_

"over there…..wearing a dress" Ban says "I'll go get her…I mean HIM!"

* * *

Ban chases after 'him?' and when he catches up to her she arrives at the balcony

* * *

"Jin! Jin wait!"

"_huh?"_

* * *

Ban catches her and turns her around to see a—

* * *

"YOU'RE A GIRL!?"

"uh….um…i…is there something wrong?"

* * *

A girl with long black hair with white area on her bangs and hair tips, red thin eyes, pale skin and wearing a black dress similar to Ran's, she's wearing a small top hat on a headband.

* * *

"plea…please.. don't hurt me.." says the girl

"oh…im sorry" answers Ban "you just remind me of someone"

"oh well….My name is Jen…"

"My names Ban"

"its nice to meet you Ban… now I need to go bye!"

* * *

So the girl leaves out of sight. Ban receives a message from Hiro

* * *

"_Ban-san? Was that Jin-san?"_

"No, but she looked exactly like Jin"

"_may we talk to her?" Takuya Joins in_

"Sorry but she left"

* * *

_In a dark alley way~_

_Consumed by silence~_

_A young girl there is talking with someone~_

_Nobody else can hear~_

_What they plan to do~_

_Three voices speaking inside the darkness~_

"_Those people have not discovered their sins"~_

"_Their far away from us from now forever"~_

"_Alone in this world" the youngest one said~_

"_from now on they will never understand what we have felt"~_

"_Wishing that we'll come back, Their just a bunch of Liars"~_

"_All they ever care about is themselves not anyone else"~_

"_I wish it could've gone back to the older days"~_

"_Puppeted with red chains, tied on which none can see"~_

"_That'll show the color of the blood that has been spilled"~_

"_Blue chains are tied onto their legs and feet"~_

"_That'll show the many tears that has been fallen"~_

"_Lu~ re~ ra~ ru~ ri~ ra~ lu~ La~ Ra~" the eldest one sings~_

"_Why brother are you singing that lullaby?"~_

* * *

"We dint find anything but that girl.." says Ban

* * *

Suddenly The emergency sound plays. Everybody starts running.

* * *

"What happened?" asks Ban

"Someone stole an artifact here!" says a man " They used an LBX!"

* * *

Using an LBX was right! LBXs start to run in attacking everybody. Ban and Friends start getting ready. Will they succeed?

* * *

"_The plan has begun ha~ ha~"_

* * *

Epilouge (Hiro)

**NEXT TIME on Danball Senki Reverse**

* * *

LBXs attack the ballroom and are stealing all the artifacts!

Ban-san! Lets do it!

Wait!? Is that Liu Bei!?

* * *

**Next time on Danball Senki Reverse: **

'**The Unexpected Visitor'**

**This is the power of Reverse!**

* * *

**Ruby: See ya next time! please Review**


	5. Reversed children information: pg 1

**The Reversed Children**

**pg. 1**

**(Haibara) Kaidou Jin**

died in a car crash a month before New Years day

**(reversed)**

after being recreated as a reverse. He joined the other Reverses in their quest for power. He soon became aware of Yuuya's sickness, and ordered the angel to re create him as a reverse. He is the original image of Jen. After some time in the group, Jin has learned how to laugh, cry, get ticked, smile etc. Because of Jen, Yuuya, Atyusa, and Kitana, he developed more in his emotions. He has the ability to change his weapons in battle. He shares the title 'The Strongest Reverse' with Kitana. His powers represent both Dark and light. In reverse he wears a dark violet and dark grey striped long sleeved shirt, with a black vest, black jeans and violet sneakers. his LBX is Dark Triton. Jin has gotten taller

* * *

**(Haibara) Kaidou Jen (reverse)**

She was created with Jin's blood She is also Jin's mirror image. She was about to be deleted until Jin saved her. She is the younger twin. She also has the ability to change weapons but its not easy for her. She assisted the angel in Yuuya's re creation process. She holds the title 'Miss Speedy'. Her powers represent Darkness. Her top part of her clothes are similar to Jin's only lighter purple and she wears a skirt and purple shoes. Her LBX is Dark Tritania

* * *

**Haibara Yuuya**

died because of a sickness

**(reversed)**

Since he died while having a sickness, when he was re_created he still had the sickness. It took him a long time before he can start training. He took some time to accept Jin and Jen as his siblings but ends up loving them the most. some time after he turned more childish yet powerful. He has a specialty in making potions. He has the title 'Mister Speedy'. He has only three most Trusted friends, Jin, Jen and Kitana. In reverse he is wearing a dark green vest with a ruffled long back, A white long sleeved shirt, black yoga pants with green lines, and his hair is tied in a high ponytail and it has grown longer a bit, and he wears green shoes. His powers represent Light. His LBX is Liu Bei Earthquake. His real age is 14. He gets paler. the left area of his face is covered completely now, but his nose and mouth can still be seen

* * *

**Haromo Kitana (reverse)**

A young princess. Who wishes not to be one, yet she was born to be one but wishes To be a reverse. she died after a war in her kingdom. She was the first blood sample reverse. She was also Jin's childhood friend and bestfriend. She has special talents in singing and dancing. She started receiving a crush on Jin but does not admit because she thinks it might make their friendship wierd. Her attributes are like Jin's and her age aswell. People like to call her Kia. She is also Jen's makeover buddy. She is Yuuya's speed trainer. She is protective of her younger brother Kai. She is a few inches shorter than Jin, she wears a red and black stripped shirt, and she has long black hair with red highlights, and wears a black vest, a black ruffle skirt with very short pants underneath, long black socks and red shoes. Her LBX is Bloody Blitz. Her power represents Blood. She is pale

* * *

**Avalanche Atyusa (reverse)**

a very athletic boy who is also annoying. He is Jin's rival for life. He died because of a sickness. He is the eldest member, he is 18. He is very stubborn and hangs out with Yuuya a lot. Not many people in the group like him, yet he's still annoying. His family died in a war. he is a tall young man, he wears a fur jacket and a orange shirt. He wears blue pants And black shoes. He has white spikey hair and bright yellow eyes. His LBX is WOLF. His power represents Ice. He is pale

* * *

**Raze Canna (reverse)**

a young classy girl who was once a daughter of a duchess. She chose her magic over life of royalty because of her evil mother. She died in a roberry. She is a average highted girl with brown eyes and hair, She has a bit dark skin and she wears a blue skirt and a sleeveless white shirt with blue shoes. Her LBX is Blue Fox. Her power is based on clouds. She is 13.


	6. (3) The Unexpected Visitors

**Danball Senki Reverse**

**Episode 3 **

**The Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

_"Go Tritania!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"You will Pay for What you have done to My brother Ban Yamano!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"DIE! ATTACK FUNCTION!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I know he's alive"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"you deserve to die"_

_._

* * *

_"BAN-SAN!"_

_"BAN"_

_"WAKE-UP!"_

* * *

_Ban felt like he was being shaked so he dicided_

* * *

_"_IM AWAKE GUYS!"

"GYAHH!"

"can you stop shaking me Hiro..."

"sorry.."

"what happened"

"well..."

* * *

" we were battling Jen while she used Tritania she kinda beated us and destroyed our LBXs, and then everything exploded and we kinda went unconscious, but then she said-"

" she knew Jin was alive..."

* * *

Silence filled the room for a while till-

* * *

"GUYS THERE IS SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SEE" shouts Otacross

* * *

In the meeting room, Otacross starts playing a video from earlier.

* * *

"now take a look at this!"

* * *

Click...

* * *

_"ATTENTION HUMANS! My name is Kitana Haromo and I am the leader of the reverses" says the girl in the screen "let me explain, we are the reverses , we are LBX players with abilities non of you have. We are here to rule over your lanprotect take charge of everything you own! Surrender to us and we shall not harm you! If you choose to fight! Than we shall fight! We can battle with your little weapons, something we can brain jack, or we can use the magic we have to just kill you all directly! It's your choice, save and die.. Or be safe and live"_

* * *

"My God..." Says Jessica

"how could they do such a thing!" says Ami

"so I think maybe, Jen was one of them"

* * *

"_you deserve to die"_

.

* * *

"But how can we fight...all our LBXs are destroyed" sadly said by Kazu

" don't worry! prof. Yamano will handle it!"

* * *

_"nice speech Kia"_

_"thank you..."_

_"hey are you doing anything later?"_

_"are you hitting on me!?"_

_"WHAT!? NO! I just want to go the tower with you later!"_

_"oh heheh..."_

_"Can I come Nii-San!"_

_"sure.. But don't stay up to late..." The older boy says "it's your turn tomorrow"_

_"yes Nii-san"_

* * *

_"Kia-San?"_

_"hmm?"_

_"why is this place so special?"_

_"this is where your Nii-San and my Onee-chan met"_

_"Kai-kun!"_

_"he he it was hot downstairs"_

_" bleah..." The older boy says while sticking out his tounge_

_"he he he"_

* * *

Professor Yamano is working late on the LBXs while the others arwoohoo fish around

Hiro watching senshiman

Kazu lifting weights

Ami, Ran and Jess talking bout clothes

Asuka drinking tomato juice

Kirito is sleeping...

Gouda and Sendo arguing

while Ban kept thinking about Jin and Yuuya

"_maybe they're still alive"_

_"maybe they became a reverse!"_

_"maybe they want to take revenge on us for not saving them!"_

_"maybe-"_

"BAN-SAN! EARTH TO BAN-SAN!"

"ugh sorry Hiro I have to o talk to metamo!"

* * *

_Ban zooms out_

* * *

"metamo?"

* * *

"hey metamo..."

"yes-mo?"

" Can you take us to Jin and Yuuya's Grave"

"Alright-mo"

* * *

**EPILOUGE (Ban)**

**NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE!**

**we visit Jin and Yuuya but LBXs are destroying their Graves!**

**WE WON'T LET YOU TOUCH OUR FRIENDS!**

* * *

**Next time on Danball Senki Reverse:**

**'Clash with the Ice King!'**

**This is the Power of reverse!**


	7. (4) Clash With The Ice King

"Wow! It's snowing down there!" Says Jessica

"_we have arrive at sun ville cliff-mo"_

"Wait but it never snows here!?" Says Ban

"WHAT!?"

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 4**_

_**'Clash with the Ice King'**_

* * *

The duck shuttle has landed in the now snowy cliff. Everything was covered with snow and ice. But the most shocking thing was

* * *

"Guys take a look at these" says Otacross

* * *

Ottacross touched the snow covered graves. With that touch the graves turned into dust, as if they never existed.

* * *

"what...the"

"RAN YOUR FEET!"

"wha- AHHHH!"

* * *

Her feet was being frozen, the ice made it all the way up to her waist in just mear seconds

* * *

"GUYS HEEEEEELLLLLPPP!" Ran said in panic as the ice made its way to her neck

"DON'T WORRY MY DARLING RAN! I SHALL SAVE YOU!" Says Otacross

* * *

Otacross was banging on the ice, but as he continued the ice stopped moving. the ice had reach Ran's chin when it stopped. while everyone was trying to break the ice, they heard a loud evil laugh.

* * *

"HA HA HA! YOU'LL NEVER BREAK MY ICE!" Says the mocking young man "HA HA! My name is Atyusa Avalanche! I am a reverse! That has come here for vengeance for my good friends Yuuya and Jin! And for my Vengeance I shall freeze you all in the area we're you chose to bury my friends if you were to find their bodies!" The boy started looking angrier and angrier while letting out his glowing hands "you disgust me!"

* * *

He is starting to freeze everyones bodies exept for Hiro

* * *

"YOU! Oozora! Fight me!"

"WITH WHAT!?"

"YOUR CRAP LBXs!" says the boy "Go now WOLF!"

Hiro started thinking "_I have to use Icarus Force..."_

"GO ICARUS FORCE!"

* * *

_**BATTLE START!**_

* * *

Wolf starts aming for Icarus Force quikly, while Atyusa is taping the buttons as fast as he can. While Hiro is looking at Atyusa ,he keeps on imagining Yuuya smiling at him, which is giving him a bad time on keeping his balance.

* * *

"Yuuya-San..."

* * *

_"Let's battle Hiro-kun!"_

* * *

"Why do I keep seeing Yuuya-san!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME!" Shouts Atyusa "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME WHEN YOU LET HIM DIE! HE COULD BE HERE HAPPY THAT WE COULD ALL SEE EACH OTHER, BUT YOU LET HIM DIED! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

* * *

WOLF was hitting Icarus Force over and over, showing his rage while using an LBX, Atyusa's face was full of rage and yearn for vengeance

* * *

"ATTACK FUNCTION!"

"oh man!"

* * *

_**Attack Function!**_

_**Blizzard Blitz**_

* * *

_**WOLF begins running around Icarus Zero while hitting it over and over, and just when it was about to do the final shot**_

* * *

"THIS IS FOR THE REVERSES! AND THIS IS FOR JIN AND YUUYA!"

* * *

"WAIT!? WHAT THE!"

* * *

Wolf has frozen and has shut down

* * *

"WHAT!? WHAT THE! GRRR!" Says the boy "YOUR SAFE FOR THIS TIME! BUT NEXT TIME YOUR GOING TO DIE!"

* * *

He commanded the Ice to freeze Hiro's legs and unfreeze his friends heads

* * *

"_till next time... Oozora Hiro.."_

* * *

_"Nii-san!" The young boy said "I thought it was my turn!"_

_"I think it's best if we do it together..."_

_"really!? I LOVE YOU NII-SAN"_

_"wow Nii-san, you guys share such a incredible bond"_

_"heh, you'd be suprised if that never happened"_

_"Kia..."_

_"Nee-chan"_

_"what!?"_

_"you shouldn't say that!"_

_"sorry.."_

_"don't get mad at Kia guys..."_

_"ahh..."_

* * *

__"Mann... That was so co...cold..."says Ran

"He...hey...r..Ran-san...do...do..you...miss..Yuuy a-sa..san" says Hiro

"I do...a lot.." When Ran said so she started to blush brightly

"oh..."

* * *

Hiro started to get Jealous of Yuuya a long time ago, but he never told Yuuya after what has happened to him for all those years.

* * *

"Hey Ban?"

"what is it Jessica?"

"Did Jin ever tell you if he has a crush on anyone?"

"no...why?"

"just asking.."

* * *

Jessica had a crush on Jin ever since he saved her life, she has secretly been spying on him, but never said so because she was shy. The day when Jin died was the day she wanted to admit to him, but to hear that he has died was painful to her heart

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_"okay okay Im going to confess now guys!"_

_"Good go for it!"_

* * *

_"WHAT!?"_

* * *

_"please be okay... Please be okay..."_

* * *

_"Jin...he's..."_

* * *

_"This...can't...be..ha...happening.."_

_"don't cry Jess"_

_"please...this can't be it.."_

_Flash back end_

* * *

Jessica wouldn't talk much anymore because she was so sad

* * *

"I miss him..."

"what!?" says Ban

"no-nothing!" Answers Jess

"oh"

"I really miss him.."

"WHAT!?"

"NOTHING!"

* * *

it wasn't easy for Ran to hear Yuuya's death aswell

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

* * *

_"Yuuya just take a rest,"_

* * *

_"DONT WORRY YUUYA YOU'll BE FINE"_

* * *

_"Yuuya you will be fine..."_

* * *

_"Hey Yuuya..."_

_"Ran?"_

_"I think I'm in love with you.."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

* * *

_A small Kiss.._

* * *

_"I think I'm in love with you too..."_

* * *

_"Yuuya? He's gone!?"_

* * *

_"no...please..no.."_

* * *

_FLASH BACK ENDED_

* * *

_"Née..."_

_"hey..."_

_"someday"_

_"let us meet again"_

* * *

**EPILOUGE (Hiro)**

**NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE:**

**We are traveling to A Nation tomorrow, because of the brain jacking**

**but every time we go there I keep seeing Yuuya..**

**Could he be alive Too?**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE**

**'The Boy With One Red Eye'**

**This is the power of Reverse!**


	8. Reversed Children Information: pg2

_**The Reversed Children**_

_**pg. 2**_

* * *

**Avalanche Snowflake (non-reverse)**

she is not a reverse, but she had joined the reverses because she only has her brother left. She is 14 and is Yuuya's childhood friend. She is very kind and playfull. She has a crush on Yuuya, but doesn't tell him for the same reason as Kia's. She is an acrobat in many ways, that's why she can be very useful. She has long white hair, she has yellow eyes, pale skin, and she wears a blue mini varsity jacket with a white and blue dotted shirt underneath, and white shorts with blue shoes. her LBX is Yuki Onna.

* * *

**Haromo Kai (half- reversed)**

He is Kia's little brother but is a half reverse because he received his powers when he was sick. He's 13 and is very close to is very stubborn, but kind and is a Alchemist. He is also a good LBX player and is a good Cook. He has the title 'mister cute' which he hates the most. He is short for his age. He is a normal colored boy, with black hair and big red eyes, he wears a sleeveless black jacket, with a red shirt underneath, black shorts and red sneakers. His LBX is Red Fox. His power represents Poison. His weapon is a sword

* * *

**Hirasawa Wendy (Reverse)**

She died a few years ago, when her father got kidnaped. She is very stubborn and gracefull, she is also very weak in fighting so everyone considers her as a healer. She isn't very good with an LBX. She is also a bad cook but is good at making drinks. She is a good dancer and potionist. She can summon animals and plants. She is a average highted girl with normal skin, pink eyes, pink hair that is tied into two swirly ponytails, a pink and white petal dress, and pink petal boots. Her weapon is a mallet. She is 14

* * *

**Hoshihara Hikari (reverse)**

the youngest member of the group at the age of 11, Her family disappeared a long time ago which left her alone in an alley way where the Reverses found her dead. After being re created she quickly discovered she could fly with her angelic like wing. She is a young girl with blonde short curly hair. And she has blue thin eyes, and pale skin, she wears white mini shorts, and a blue long sleeved shirt with a white short sleeved vest, and white doll shoes. Her LBX is Sapphire Blitz given to her by Kia. Her power is based on Silver. Her weapon is a bow and arrow


	9. (5) The Boy With One Red Eye

"hey where are we going?"

"A Nation" says Director Kaois "there is another brain jack there.."

"ANOTHER!?"

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 5**_

_**'The Boy With One Red Eye'**_

* * *

_"it's time Canna, Hikari...Hikari!?"_

_"can't I come!?"_

_"Hikari...your kinda...umm.."_

_"pleaaasssseee!"_

_"alright..."_

_"hooray! Maybe I might find Hikaru!"_

_"don't hold your breath"_

_"Nii-san, I can't wait no more! Can I come!?"_

_"yes fine...but dont fight, just stay hidden okay..."_

_"Thank you Nii-san!"_

* * *

The duck shuttle is arriving at A Nation where everyone is scared and everything is ruined

* * *

"Oh my God..."

* * *

Buildings were on fire, some frozen, plants and smoke were everywhere, some humans are already turned into silver statues. There are broken LBXs everywhere, clouds where everywhere, red water on the floor poison.., the whole nation was destroyed

* * *

"Oh my god" says Ban

"thi- this is nuts!" Says Ran

"It's about to get even worse..." Says Kazu "LBXs!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! MWA HA HA!"

"ugh who was..."

* * *

Standing infront of them was a girl and a younger one.

* * *

"We'll well... Look Hikari.. The pests have arrived" says The brown haired girl

"wow...they're really stupid to continue this game..." Says the blonde girl

"Hikari make them part of our statue collection"

"yes Canna-San"

* * *

"Hya!" The blonde girl says while throwing a silver aura lazer at them "your going to be my new toys!"

* * *

"AHHH, WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME FIRST!?" Shouts Ran with sarcasm

"Ran-San!" Says Hiro

* * *

_"I'm sorry Ran..." Says the hidden boy_

* * *

"Yuuya?" Says Ran..

* * *

Ran starts to move to the source of the voice she heard

* * *

"Ran-San! Don't move! Your legs are metal! You might fall!" Worriedly said by Hiro

"I Heard Yuuya's Voice!"

* * *

"What!?"

"DONT YOU DARE LEAVE!" Says the brown haired girl " GO BLUE FOX!"

"GO SAPPHIRE BLITZ!"

"Pandora!"

"Kunoichi!"

"Worrior!"

"Kazu! Ami! Jessica!" Shouts Ban " Don't lose okay!"

"Of course not!"

* * *

"Oh shoot I'm dead! Ran is following me!"

"Yuuya! Wait Yuuya!"

"YUUYA-SAN!

"IM NOT YUUYA!" says the boy "IM A REVERSE! THAT'S ALL I AM! NOW GO AWAY!"

* * *

Suddenly the wind blew while Yuuya fell down, and his covered eye was seen

* * *

"What the..."

"ouch...AHHH MY EYE IS SEEN!"

"Yuuya-san..."

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

* * *

Yuuya begins to run again while tears shed from his face while covering his other eye. Then out of his other eye he was crying blood, it started turning painful

* * *

"Ahh! Nii-San! Help!" Says the crying boy "my other eye..."

"Yuuya!"

* * *

Yuuya showed his other eye, which was big, thin and red, a bit like Jin's eyes.

* * *

"Yuuya...your eye"

Yuuya then whispered "_I want to go home now Nii-San..."_

_"sure..."_

* * *

_There was a bright light which made Ran Hiro and Ban close there eyes, and when the light disappeared, Yuuya has as well..._

* * *

"where did Yuuya go?" Says Ban

"I don't know.." Answers Ran "but now I know he's alive"

* * *

_"Im very sorry Nii-san"_

_"it's ok...I could never get mad at you"_

_"thank you, Nii-San"_

* * *

"Come on we can't loooosee!" Shouts Kazu

"you don't get it do you?" Says the brunette

"what!?"

"let us show you what a real LBX battle is"

* * *

a bright light exploded on them and the LBXs. when they opened their eyes they were inside a giant D-Cube while their LBXs are moving to their fingers, and their bodies were just like ghosts but they can see each other

* * *

"What is this place?"

"Welcome to the D-stadium" says the blonde girl "where LBXs are pictures of you, in other words are as big as you!"

"this is the True power of LBXs"

"D-stadium?"

"That's right the D-stadium! Designed to make humans the CCMs! So they can see what it's truely like to be an LBX! Observe!"

* * *

Hikari ran to Jessica and kicked her in the stomach, and at the same time Sapphire blitz Kicked Jeanne D, while Jessica Dint feel a single sting

* * *

"Now you see! This is the D-Stadium!" Says the brunette " THIS IS WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE AN LBX! WHA HA HA AHA HA!"

"By hurting other people!? What's wrong with you!?" Says Ami

"YOU ALL DESERVE THIS! AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HURT YUUYA AND JIN! YOU SELFISH PEOPLE MUST DIE!" the two Reverses said "SHOW NO MERCY!"

* * *

**Epilouge (Ban)**

**NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE:**

* * *

Kazu Ami and Jessica is fighting in the D-Stadium while we look for survivors in the city.

Why is Yuuya Running away!?

* * *

**Next time on Danball Senki Reverse**

**'Battle! The Great D-Stadium'**

**This is the power of Reverse!**

* * *

Hi everyone! I'm Avalanche Atsuya and I'm here to give out today's quiz!

**the question is...**

**What does Yuuya's other eye look like?**

**a. Jin's Eye**

**b. Kia's Eye**

**c. Kai's Eye**

**d. Jen's Eye**

**The answer will pop up in the next episode. See You Soon!**


	10. (6) Battle! The Great D-Stadium

**Hi Everyone!**

**My name is Hoshihara Hikari! im here for the Quiz thingy!**

* * *

**Anyway... The answer to last time's question is**

* * *

**A. Jin's Eye and D. Jen's eye**

* * *

**Why two answers?**

* * *

**Why else? Their Twins after all!**

* * *

**Anyway..Back to The Story!**

* * *

"Hey look guys!" shouts Ran

"Huh? what is that a stadium?"

"it looks a bit like a D-Cube"

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 6**_

_**Battle! The Great D-Stadium**_

* * *

"Wow...its huge..."

"what should we do?" asks Hiro

"i have no idea" answers Ban

* * *

inside the stadium is a fierce Human? LBX? battle?

* * *

"Ouch! Kazu! stop hitting me!" says Jessica

"What!? why me! it was the blonde Girl who did it!"

"MY NAME IS HIKARI YOU UGLY PIGS!" says Hikari "IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

Hikari's Eyes gave out a bright silver light.. so did her LBX's eyes

* * *

"Hikari!?" Shouts Canna "What are you going to do...STOP HIKARI!"

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouts Hikari

* * *

Hikari starts hitting them over and over, making them fall down thousands of times.

* * *

_In the other world...everybody is watching Hikari while repeatedly sweat dropping_

* * *

_"Hikari is going nuts again..."_

_"Thats what she gets for having people always forgetting her name" says the eldest person "right Jinny?"_

_"Hey guess what Atyusa-san?"_

_"What?"_

_"i hate you, so shut up..."_

_"ish! your so mean...no wonder your eyes are so thin"_

* * *

_irritate_

* * *

_"and you have wierd hair"_

* * *

_irritate_

* * *

_"And your very rude"_

* * *

_Irrita-_

* * *

_"ATYUSAAAAAA!"_

_"OH SHOOT!"_

* * *

_the chase starts_

* * *

_"YOU COME BACK HERE YOU BIG ICEY FAT FACED SUN EYES!"_

_"YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME YOU LITTLE PANDA HAIR!"_

_"WHAT WAS THAT!? YOU BIG SNOWY FACED HEDGEHOG!"_

_"OH SHOOT!"_

_"whats...wrong with those two?" says Kia_

_"NII-SAN!"_

_"ATYUSA-NII!"_

_"Idiots..."_

* * *

"AHH!"

"Ami!" shouts Kazu "Hey! Why isnt she wak-"

"Her LBX has been destroyed...so she wont wake up until your out of the D-stadium"

"Ami..." Kazu says sadly "Ami..."

"oh what? sad about your girlfriend Kazuya? Maybe you would miss your sister then?"

"what was that..."

"Your sister..."

"My-" ... "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO AMI!"

"Hey! Kazu-"

* * *

Before Jessica could finish, Kazu has already dashed off to fight with Hikari

* * *

"Jessica handle the brownie..."

"Right!"

* * *

Jessica and Canna are shooting at each other over and over and over, while Kazu and Hikari are evenly matched out. Kazu was able to hit Hikari's leg, which made her fall and braking her LBXs leg, so she couldn't walk.

* * *

"SHOOT!" says Hikari "I can't move"

"Now...your dead..." Says Kazu

* * *

Kazu is about to swing his sword on to Hikari's head, until-

* * *

_"Onii-san!"_

* * *

"Saori..."

* * *

"Don't you wanna know where she is?"

* * *

_She's in the other world..._

* * *

_"Where am i?"_

_"welcome to the Reverse World..."_

_"wait a minute... Your..."_

_"yes..."_

_"What are you going to do to me?"_

_"You'll Find out soon enough"_

* * *

"HEY Kazu-baka! Shouldn't you kill me by now! After all that's what you want.."

"no..."

"hmm?"

* * *

_"Hikari...Canna...time to go home..."_

* * *

"We'll it's time for us to go Hikari..."

"Already?"

"yeah" says Canna "time to go home"

* * *

and with that, a bright light appears.. And them and the Stadium Dissapeared

* * *

"Kazu!, Jessica! Ami!"

"Ban!" Says Ami

"what? Your awake?" Says Kazu

"We found some people who has survived...only a few..." Sadly said by Hiro

"they said there was a boy that looked like a demon.."

"A DEMON!?"

"he looked unhappy" says Ban

* * *

_"Ban-kun..."_

* * *

"eh!? Jin?"

"Ban-San?"

"oh it was just you Hiro..."

"Okay... Lets just go back...we're all dirty"

* * *

Another hard day has passed, everyone is sleeping peacefully and quietly, exept for Hiro..

* * *

Ban was asleep peacefully...but in his mind he's a bit corrupted

* * *

_Man Where am I?_

_"Ban-kun!"_

_Jin?_

_"Ban-kun! Where are you!? This isn't funny!"_

_"Find me Jin!"_

_"Ban-kun!"_

_Hey it's little me...and little Jin_

_"Hey Ban-kun! Hey! Don't keep hiding!"_

_"You'll never catch me!"_

_"Ban-kuuuuuunnnn!"_

_he he...that's really cute.._

_"Jin! Your mom and your brother are here!"_

_"Aha! Yuuya! Come and play with us!_

_"okay! Nii-San!"_

_Thats Jin's Mom?_

_"Mariel, thank you for watching over the children.."_

_"not a problem...Jenevive"_

_"Are they troublesome?"_

_"not at all..."_

_She looks just like Jin...and Jen..._

_"Jin! Yuuya! Your so slow!"_

_"BAN-KUN!"_

_He he! wait...since when have I known Jin?_

_BAN! WAKE UP!_

* * *

"huh?"

"man...what's up with you these days..."

"I don't know Kazu"

"EVERYONE! TODAY YOU GET TO TAKE A BREAK! OKAY! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH" says Otacross

"DON'T SHOUT! GRAMPS!" Says Asuka

"The beach?"

* * *

**_EPILOUGE (Hiro)_**

**_NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE:_**

* * *

**_Yay! we finally get a break! _**

**_Hey who's that? And why is Ban-san so quiet?_**

* * *

**_Next time on Danball Senki Reverse!_**

**_'The Special Beach Training'_**

**_This is The power of Reverse!_**

* * *

**Hi Everyone! It's me Hikari again!**

**Anyway time for the question:**

* * *

**How did Atyusa get in trouble?**

* * *

**a. He dropped the dishes (again)**

**b. he went into the girls bathroom (again)**

**c. He irritated Jin (again)**

**d. He accidentally froze Kia (again...)**

* * *

**Thnx For Tuning in! See you next time! bye Bye!**


	11. (7) Special Beach Training

**Hi Guys! It's me Jen!**

* * *

**I'm here for your answer**

* * *

**And the answer is**

* * *

**He irratated Jin (again...)**

* * *

**Yes peoples, again...**

* * *

**Anyway...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"HOORAYY! THE BEACH!" Shouts Asuka

"is this really a break? Otacross?" Asks Ran

"No...it's TRAINING!" says Otacross

"WHAAAAATTTTTT!?"

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 7**_

_**'The Special Beach Training'**_

* * *

"Oh man..." says Jessica "WHY THIS!? WHY HERE!?"

"So i can see you in swimsuits~ Ho~ ho~"

"WHAAAATTTTT!?" Shouts Ami and Ran

* * *

_"Why did you take me here? I hate beach"_

_"Don't complain Snowflake, I'm doing this for Yuuya.."_

_"You such a good Older brother.."_

_"Heh~ I just do it because I love my brother..."_

_"heh~"_

_"Hey, Snow, I think you should skip this one...you might not like the condisions in this place...let me take your place"_

_"Oh come on Kia-San..You just wanna be with Jin..."_

_"No...No I don't!"_

_"Jin and Kia sitting in a Tree~" sings the white hair " N- "_

* * *

_PUNCH_

* * *

_"OWWWW!"_

_"Say that one more time...and..."_

_"SORRY JIN-SAN!"_

* * *

Ban, Hiro, Ran and Everyone else is running in and out of tires in the sand...into the water...over rocks...around Trees...over hills...back to the cabin...and all over again

* * *

"OTACROSS IM TIRED! " shouts Jessica

"YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO DEFEAT THE REVERSES! IF JIN WERE HERE HE WOULD SAY THE SAME THING"

"if Jin were here..." Says Ban

* * *

_if Jin were here...we wouldn't have to fight_

_"You can do it Ban-kun! I believe in you!"_

_if Jin were here...we wouldn't have to train_

_"Ban-kun? Why are you being so mean?_

_If Jin were here...the reverses wouldn't want revenge_

_"HELP BAN-KUN!"_

_If Jin were here...we would all be happy_

_"Ban-kun! STOP!"_

_If Jin were here...What if Jin were here?_

_"Ban-kun...please...lets be friends again.."_

_Jin..._

_BAN-SAAANNNNN!_

* * *

"STOP DAYDREAMING!"

"Hiro?"

"Thats the 5th time today Ban"

"I'm sorry..."

"EVERYONE CONTINUE PRACTICING!" Says Otacross

* * *

Late at night everyone's asleep peacefully once more...again Ban was still in his thoughts

* * *

_"BAN-KUN! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN!?"_

_"SHUT UP JIN! I DON'T WANT TO TALK OR SEE YOU ANYMORE!"_

_Is that me?_

_"I HATE YOU JIN!"_

_"WHAT DID I EVEN DO!?"_

_WHAT AM I DOING!?_

_"AHHH!"_

_"JUST DIE ALREADY!"_

_"Ban-kun Why?"_

_Dont step on his hand!_

_"Please...help...me..."_

_"JUST FALLL!"_

_Dont Cry Jin!_

_"I HATE YOU JIN!"_

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BAN-KUN!?"_

_NO! Ugh! MOM!_

_"BAN! JIN!"_

_thank goodness_

_"Mariel! What has poped into Ban's mind?"_

_"I really don't know!"_

_Stop it little me! _

_"Jin let's go home!"_

_WAIT DON'T GO!M_

_"MOM! I WANT TO TALK TO BAN"_

_"NO! From now on you and Yuuya will never see him again!"_

_"But mom!"_

_"NO BUTS YOUNG MAN!"_

_"AH!?...yes mother..."_

_no...this can't be right_

_"COME BACK HERE COWARD!"_

_"BAN STOP IT!"_

_WHAT!? Th-that can't be me!_

_it just..._

* * *

"THAT CAN'T BE ME!" shouts Ban as he wakes from his slumber

"BAN-SAN!"

* * *

The next day...everyone is in good shape and ready for training, exept for Ban

* * *

"BEGIN TRAINING NOW!"

* * *

_"I'm sorry Ban-kun...but...you need to be punished for your sins..."_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Duck shuttle...

* * *

"WHAT!? ANOTHER ATTACK IN SHANG POA!?"

"Yes also in Austrailia, Japan, Edjypt"

"WHAT!? THAT'S SO MANY!"

"yes we know..."

"alright we will be there in two days time"

* * *

_"So who's turn is it next?"_

_"why don't we give Kai-kun a chance?"_

_"sounds good..."_

_"Got that Kai?"_

_"You Bet..."_

_"Hey in the next one? can I partner up with Jinny?"_

_"DON'T CALL ME JINNY! ICE BRAIN!"_

_"WHAT WAS THAT LAVA EYES!?"_

_"NII-SAN!"_

_"not again..."_

_"Kai...do you best...show no mercy"_

_"You got it Onee-chan"_

_"Hikari should come to...after all...Kai and Hikari sitting in a tr-"_

* * *

_Slam_

* * *

_"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

_Sweat drop_

* * *

_"Idiots..."_

* * *

_**EPILOUGE: (Ban)**_

* * *

_**NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE:**  
_

* * *

_**We go to several places and meet several people**_

_**ALL OF THEM ARE REVERSES!? AND THE SAME PERSON!?**_

* * *

_**Next time on Danball senki Reverse**_

* * *

**_'The Power of Multi'_**

**_This is the power of reverse!_**

* * *

**_Hey hey! IT'S QUIZ TIME! _**

* * *

**_AND THE QUESTION IS:_**

* * *

**_How many times has Ban been Daydreaming in this Episode?_**

* * *

**_A. 3 times_**

**_B. 9 times_**

**_C. 0 times_**

**_D. 6 times_**

* * *

**_Thnx for reading! Seeya Laterz!_**


	12. Some Rules

**Ruby: Hi everyone! Yeah so these are some stuff you need to know:**

* * *

**first, if your an artist, you are welcome to make Fan art of the story..a only if u have permission, and if you have already finished it...give me the link**

* * *

**Second, If you choose to make your own side story, you are welcome to..only with permission...and don't forget to send me a link**

* * *

**Third, I will always accept OCs, you are welcome to send multiple OCs (maximum is 10)**

* * *

**fourth, if you have any story requests or crossover requests, involving the story,**

**i will accept**

* * *

**Fifth, if you will answer the quiz, please send me a PM so nobody else can see your answers**

* * *

**sixth, I will post the people who have gotten the answers correct**

* * *

**7th, all characters belong to level-5, exept the OCs**


	13. (8) The Power Of Multi

_**Hi everyone! Canna Here!**_

* * *

_**Ready for the answer**_

* * *

_**The answer is...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_NONE OF THE ABOVE!_**

* * *

**_The actual answer was 5 and since there was no 5 In the choices, there none of the answers are correct!_**

* * *

_**Anyway...I think I should show the people who got the questions right..**_

* * *

_**1. - 3 correct answers**_

_**2. Tie- Yuzuki Satomi & Im Going Crazy - 1 correct answers**_

* * *

_**OKAY BACK TO THE STORY!**_

* * *

"Ban, Hiro, Ran...You go to Australlia"

"Jessica, Ami, Kazuya..you go to Shang Pao"

"Asuka, Sendou, Gouda,..you go back to Japan"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 8**_

_**'The Power Of Multi'**_

* * *

_"I have to go to three places as once? Easy as Pea..." Says the young boy_

_"I think you mean Pie..."_

_"STOP BEING AN IDIOT!" Says the eldest_

_"stop being a jerk, you Chimp!"_

_"I think you mean Chump..."_

_"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE RAGGOT!"_

_"It's faggot..."_

_"Whatever! Lets go Hikaru..."_

_"IT'S HIKARI!"_

_"RIGHT! RIGHT! Bye Ren, Rin!"_

_"IT'S JEN AND JIN!"_

* * *

The duck shuttle has landed in Australia, with a large suprise waiting for them

* * *

"Oh my god..." Says Ran "This is..."

"HA HA! THE PETS HAVE ARRIVED"

"it's pests..."

"SHUT UP HIKARU!"

"MY NAME IS HIKARI!"

"SHUT UP RAGGOT!,"

"THE HELL!? IT'S FAGGOT!"

"SHUT UP LITCH!,"

"IT'S BI-"

"HEY! were here too you know"

"oh right! LETS FIGHT"

* * *

In Shang Pao

* * *

"GRR! WELL DEFEAT YOU THIS TIME!"

"WHAT EVER!" Says Kai number 2

* * *

IN JAPAN

* * *

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" Shouts Kai 3

"OH SHUT UP!" Shouts Asuka

* * *

"Yamano Ban!"

* * *

"Aoshima Kazuya!"

* * *

"Asuka Kojou!"

* * *

"FIGHT ME!"

* * *

Kai(s) throws the D-Stadium and it begins

* * *

"RED FOX" says all the Kais

" ICARUS ZERO!"

"WORROIR"

" AMAZONA!"

* * *

**BATTLE STARTS**

* * *

Ban, tries to hit Kai, so does Asuka, and Kazu, but Kai is too fast

* * *

_"Give up...Ban-kun"_

_NO! I won't give up until...until...UNTIL I SEE YOU SMILE AGAIN, JIN!_

* * *

"KYAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT!?- AHHH!,"

* * *

Ban was able to land a hit so does, Asuka and Kazu

* * *

_"give up Ban-kun! YOU'LL JUST DIE!"_

_I DON'T CARE ! I just want to see You again...please..._

_"Ban-kun..."_

_i ...I want us to be friends again..please...im sorry..._

_"...Hey..."_

_hmm?_

_oh!_

_l..._

_yeah, I would like that..._

* * *

"ATTACK FUNCTION!" Shouts the Three

* * *

**ATTACK FUNCTION**

**COSMO SLASH**

* * *

**SWORD CYCLONE**

* * *

**SOUKEN-RANGEKI**

* * *

**"KYAAAAAHHHHH"**

* * *

_"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! STOP IT!"_

* * *

And with those words, the D-stadium dissapeared, and the LBXs return back to normal

* * *

"what? Who said that?" Asks Kai

"don't know" says Gouda

"Le~" says Ban "HOW DID YOU GUYS REACH HERE!?"

"how did we get here?" asks Ami

"I...I...can't take this anymore..."

"wait that voice..." Says Jessica

"I...don't want this anymore..."

"Jin..."

"IM SORRY EVERYONE! BUT I CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE!" Shouts Jin as tears run down his Face. " I...Can't kill them...even if they made sins...cause if I kill them...then..."

"Jin..."

"IM MAKING MY OWN SIN!"

"Jin!"

"I WISH I NEVER BECAME A REVERSE, I WISH I NEVER TOOK REVENGE! AND MOST OF ALL, I WISH I NEVER EXISTED!"

"NO JIN! WAIT YOUR DEMONIC SIDE! YOU CAN'T THINK NEGATIVE!"

* * *

It was too late, Jin's Demon Side has already gone nuts, Jin's eyes were empty already, a dark Aura is already surrounding him...his eyes definitely showed sorrow, Jin grabbed his head while screaming, over and over, again and again. Dark angelic wings grew from his back, his skin was even paler, the white part of his hair turned into a dark bloody red..his heart was locked...in a thorny chain

* * *

"JIN!"

"Jin is no more...from now on.."

"WHAT!?"

"All that's left is darkness...no more light...just dark..."

"JIN WAKE UP!"

"DUDE! YOUR NOT YOURSELF" says Atyusa

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Jin points his hand at Atyusa's Direction, which causes Atyusa to get trapped in a daloa black thorny vine. While Jin is just smirking, and laughing evily...

* * *

"Jin...what happened..."

* * *

**_EPILOUGE (Hiro)_**

**_Next Time on Danball Senki Reverse_**

* * *

**_Jin has gone Crazy! What's happening!?_**

**_Wait!? Ban-kun! What do you plan to do!?_**

* * *

**_NEXT TIME on Danball Senki Reverse: _**

**_'Jin's True Heart'_**

**_Dont worry Jin! We will get you back! This is the power of Reverse!_**

* * *

**_TIME FOR THE QUESTION!_**

* * *

**_What did Ban say to bring Jin out?_**

* * *

**_a. "...hey..."_**

**_b. " if Jin were here..."_**

**_c. "__NO! I won't give up until...until...UNTIL I SEE YOU SMILE AGAIN, JIN!"_**

**___d. "__i ...I want us to be friends again..please...im sorry..."_**

* * *

**_Hard right? Anyway THNX FOR READING! SEE YA NEXT TIME!_**


	14. (9) Jin's True Heart

**Ruby Says:**

Yeah so...I think Im going to make the story longer now, cuz...I just want it longer...by the way, the answer will just pop up in the story SOo...I think I better start...oh and Thank you guys for the support in this story...luckily this isn't the last chapter this is just a part with adventure in the whole story...so it's not actually finished...anyway...Thanks for the reviews...and OCs they will be involved in the story very soon, anyway... Lets just go on with the story shall we? Oh BTW the whole story is _**Jin's POV**_

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 9**_

_**'Jin's True Heart'**_

* * *

I never really thought a day like this would come...when I would be created...as a human...when I could be able to meet the people who created me as the being i am today...I was so happy yet..scared at the same time..because even tho I was a same being as they are...I was always the most different. Its as if I was Foresaken...like I never has a purpose to live...Until that day...

* * *

One day...it was sunny...it was warm...yet the wind was very refreshing...I was just 1 year old..when...I learned that there was someone Foresaken like me...someone..different...we came from different mothers yet one father, he was so little and fragile...even though I was just a single year older than him..I could see how fragile he was...That person was my lovely...little brother..Yuuya.

* * *

Three years later, that day, it was same as when he was created, warm, windy, fresh smell of flowers in the air..He and I were a different from appearance, his other eye was covered and his hair was a bit flat...his skin was a bit brighter than mine. While me I was pale...my eyes were thin and Red..My hair was Dark black...with a strange white area..and I had no problems like him...so cause of his medical issues...i did my best as his guardian...

* * *

"Nii-san! Lets play!" The boy would say to me...I was so happy to be with him...to have someone like me yet...there are still many people who do not accept, us. Every last one of them...I would always shout "DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE HEARTS" while they just laugh at us, as if we have no purpose, day after day, it went on, I felt like I couldn't stand it. Until one day...She showed up...She had long black hair, with pale skin, Bright red eyes, just like me...she wore a gown, with a crown on her head. I knew she was a princess...just by looking at her...she was very kind...everyone in the school loved her, not just the school, the city, the neighborhood, the whole Town I lived in...One day she noticed us, as me and my brother were eating our snacks all alone. It was a strange approach... But she was Hoping? Yes Hoping right to us...she. Had such a lovely smile

* * *

"Hey? Why are you all alone?" She asked me

"I'm not alone...I'm with my brother.."

"He's your brother?"

"yes why?" As I said that i, thought she would say something mean to us, yet

"WOW! He's so adorable!" I was shocked to hear that, then she started hugging Yuuya, as if he was a little to doll, that every girl wants

"He he!" Surprisingly, Yuuya was laughing happily...so happily...I was so happy...i begin to laugh with them

"Hey what's your name?" I asked her

"My name Is Kitana Haromo" she said as I laugh at such a silly name, until she said " HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY!,"

"I think, you look more like a Kia, than a Kitana..."

"really!?" She said " Then you can call me Kia!"

"Yeah! And my name is Jin Haibara..This is my little brother Yuuya.."

"wow! It's nice to meet you guys!"

* * *

Ever since that day I met her...it wasn't so bad anymore...I felt like. I HAD a bigger purpose now! I had a lovely person on my side...It became even better! When we met a new Kid in our school...I first mistaken him as a moving Brown Chocolate Mushroom...Because of his brown hair like-mushroom structure..he had brown eyes...normal color skin...And he was very active and Kind...I will never forget when we met...

* * *

"AHHH! NII-SANNNNNN!" my brother shouted that day "GIANT FLOATING GIANT BROWN CHOCOLATE MUSHROOM!" At first I dint understand , but then...I saw it

"AHHHHHH! ITS ALIVE!" I shouted...and it was really stupid for me to think that..

"EEEKK! MUSHROOM!" Kia said...

"WHERE!? WHERE!?" The 'mushroom' said

"Huh?"

"IM NOT A MUSHROOM! MY NAME IS BAN YAMANO!"

"oh...heh sorry..."

"why...must I look like a mushroom"

"we're sorry..."

"heh!? It's okay!"

"My name is Jin. This is Yuuya and Kia"

"Nice to meet you!"

* * *

He was such a nice and kind friend...but then started to change, he betrayed me...

* * *

"BAN STOP IT!"

"SHUT UP JIN! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE!"

"Ban-kun..."

"I HATE YOU! IM GLAD YOUR GOING TO LEAVE TO ANOTHER CITY!"

* * *

He betrayed me...then Yuuya got stolen...my parents died...my heart...it became painful...dark...evil...I felt...like...I wanted to...Destroy...

Yuuya's Gone

Kia's Gone

My parents are Gone

Ban is Gone!

EVERYONE IS GONE! GONE! GONE! My heart became empty...my heart had no purpose...I had saved the world..but my heart was empty...

* * *

but then...thanks to my old and new friends...I can be light again...but...BECAUSE OF BAN! MY HEART IS STILL EVIL! HE WAS MY BESTFRIEND! HE BETRAYED ME! Yet...i can't help but, spare him...Now here I am...inside my dark sided body...Praying for help...yet I know...no one can here...I have no more hope...

* * *

"JIN HANG ON!"

Ban-kun?

"I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO YOU! not...NOT EVER AGAIN!"

Ban-kun...

"JIN! WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU!"

"NII-SAN! WE'LL SAVE YOU!"

Kia...Yuuya...thank you...

"Jin!"

"Jin-san!"

Everyone...

I

I

I BELIEVE IN YOU!

* * *

_"I won't Give up Until...Until...UNTIL! UNTIL I CAN SEE YOU SMILE AGAIN!"_

* * *

Thank you...Ban-kun...

* * *

Thank you...

* * *

"JIN WILL NEVER HEAR YOUR VOICES! THERE IS NOTHING BUT DARKNESS!"

your wrong...I can hear them

"WE WON'T GIVE UP!"

* * *

_"Jin...I know you can hear me.."_

_"I hear you Ban-kun..."_

_"lets be friends again"_

_"i wouldn't ask for anything else..."_

_"I promise Jin! I'll bring you back! I'll bring back your real Heart! the Real You!"_

_"When it comes...lets play together again...Reverses and LBXs..."_

_"yeah...I would like that as well..."_

* * *

"DON'T WORRY JIN! WE'LL SAVE YOU!"

"REVERSES!"

"LBXS!"

"WE ARE NOW ONE!"

* * *

Thank you...Everyone...

* * *

**_EPILOUGE (Jin)_**

**_NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE!_**

* * *

**_Everyone is Combining their powers, just to save me..._**

**_Everyone! I trust in you! I know you can do it!_**

* * *

**_NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE:_**

**_'We Are One!'_**

* * *

**_Everyone! You can do it! This is the Power of Friendship! This is The Power Of Reverse!_**

* * *

**Hi guys! Yeah its me Ruby! IM giving the question now!**

* * *

**_When Jin was little, what did He think he was?_**

* * *

**_A. A monster_**

**_B. A Normal Boy_**

**_c. An unused Toy_**

**_d. Foresaken _**

* * *

**_THNX EVERYONE! SEEYA NEXT TIME!_**


	15. (10) We Are One

**Ruby Says: MAY INCLUDE YAOI! **so this is the first adventure...and final battle for this adventure...yes...it includes Yaoi...but no kissy kissy...EAT THAT _YAOI_ FANS!...ahem...yes Yaoi...BanJin..(cuz of their relashionship) anyway...thnx for the supporters..anyway...ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Kia starts running in to the Great tower Jin created..While having a CCM in her ears

"REINI! REINI! PICK UP GOD DAMMIT!"

finally she picks up

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN REI! GET THE HELL HERE! BRING SAORI! BRING REICHI! INFACT, BRING EVERYONE!"

* * *

**_Danball Senki Reverse_**

**_Episode 10- First Adventure, Final Battle_**

**_'We Are One!'_**

* * *

Ban, is running...running...he keeps on falling down, but keeps running..He's trying to find Jin. If only it was easier...Ban kept thinking about all those times he was mean..all those times Jin cried...until.

* * *

"HEY!" A young girl with silver hair shouted to Ban

"Katsumi!"

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" The girl shouts to ban in panic

"it's...Jin's?"

"OH! MY GOD!"

* * *

Snowflake is running as well...she's looking for a friend...but she knows what to do...all the things she has learened from her brothers training...she knew all the movements...and had the power to do it..well not magic but...eh...

* * *

"I need someone..anyone! I just want to help Nii-San!"

"SNOWFLAKE!," says a girl with raven colored hair

"RIKA!" The white hair says

"where are you go-"

"NO TIME FOR EXPLAINING! COME WITH ME NOW!"

"But whe- AHHH!,"

Snowflake drags Rika to the tower while explaining the whole story..

"HE IS WHAT!?" Shouts Rika

"yeah and Ban-san is..."

"WHY DINT YOU TELL ME EARLIER"

"We'll..."

By a distance they heard shouting voices

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! THOSE REVERSES ARE PLANING TO DO THIS!" says a boy auburn hair

"Huh!?"

* * *

Hikari, Jessica , Asuka, Kazu, Sendou, Gouda, and Kai are running throug a great big maze, full of traps and monsters

* * *

"HIKARI! LOOK OUT!" Killua says as he pushes Hikari out of the way

"Hey...You Called me Hikari!"

"I did?"

"AHHHHH!," the other shouts while running over and over in circles around the golem

"Hikaru- ahem...I mean Hikari! Lets do this!"

"Right!"

* * *

Hikari and Kai stand next to each other, as their auras glow. Hikari's magical silver glow And Kai's fiery Purple-ish red glow.

* * *

"LETS GO!" The two shout, as they start running, left and right creating large glowing eternity symbols over and over and over "COMBO ATTACK!" They shout as they jump to the sky, and kick to the ground while giving a large golden glow

* * *

**_COMBO ATTACK_**

**_"ETERNITY RINGS"_**

* * *

"KYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shouts the two as they land and destroy the giant rock golems "ALRIGHT!, WE DID IT!" they said as they hugged each other ...then started to blush "GAHH SORRY!"

"ish...first they make a good move...then they act silly" mumbles Gouda

"give them some spotlight Gouda" says Jessica while crossing her arms

Then they continue their walk

* * *

Ran, Hiro, Ami, Cobra, Canna, Jen, Yuuya and Atyusa..are in a battle aswell with wolves and LBXs

* * *

"Jen! Yuuya! Lets finish these Bozoes!" Says Atyusa to the Siblings

"YEAHH!" Says Yuuya as he brings out his Green Aura

"Whatever..." Says Jen as she brings out her Light Purple Aura

* * *

"ARIGHT LETS GO!" Says Atyusa as he brings out his light blue aura and clenches his fist into the ground making an Icey road "LETS GO! ICECLE RATH!"

* * *

**_ATTACK_**

**_"ICECLE RATH"_**

* * *

**_Giant icecles come out of the path he has created and one by one destroys the wolves as they turn into dust_**

* * *

"MY TURN!" Shouts Yuuya, he creates a giant tower and jumps onto it "LETS DO THIS! HEAVEN'S METEOR!"

* * *

_**ATTACK**_

_**"HEAVENS METEOR"**_

* * *

_**Yuuya stomps on to the ground, and makes a rock come out of the ground..it starts to glow, and Yuuya Grabs on to it and turns around until he is like a small mini Turnado, and throws the meteor at the wolves , making them dust**_

* * *

"Hmp...not bad Yuuya...but I can do better!" Says Jen, She jumps to the ground and summons a dark staff "RAGING SOUL!"

* * *

**_WEAPON ATTACK_**

**_"RAGING SOUL"_**

* * *

**_Jen then, pulled the staff and pointed it onto the ground, creating a giant black magic circle, coming out of the circle are giant , dark souls, attacking the wolves, that are now dust_**

* * *

"Heh...that was so easy" says Jen

"Great Job! That was really great Nee-chan!" Says Yuuya

As Ran, Hiro, Ami, Cobra finish the LBX battle, they were shock to hear what Yuuya Had said

"NEE-CHAN!? SHE'S YOUR NEE-CHAN!?" Shouts Hiro, Ran, Ami, and Cobra

"DOES THAT MEAN JIN IS THE NII-SAN YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!?" Shouts Ran

"YEP YEP!" Answers Yuuya

* * *

Ban is still running looking for Jin...praying that darkness hasn't taken over him...

* * *

_please Jin...please be okay..._

_"Ban-kun..."_

_JIN!?_

_"please help me...I don't want to hurt you..."_

_yeah...I know..._

_"AHHH! LET GO OF ME!"_

_JIN!_

_"BAN-KUN! THE TOP! IM AT THE...t...top..."_

_JIN!_

* * *

Ban snaps back to reality and finds himself in a tall tall stair case, he knew what he must do...so he started running, he became tired, yet he dint stop...he wanted to see Jin...that's all...he wanted to play with him again...he wanted to play with him, and Kia, and Jen, and Yuuya...he wanted to play with everyone, as long as Jin was there! He would be okay! So he kept running, He kept running because he had a reason to run! He had to see his bestfriend!

* * *

"JIN! JIN! PLEASE HEAR ME!"

Suddenly a bunch of LBXs come for a fight

"OUT OF MY WAY! I NEED TO SEE JIN!"

Suddenly a light LBX comes...it had angelic wings, gold and silver armor.. And had a great big Gold lance similar to Achillies' and a silver transparent shield similar to Odin's. And in the middle of its body there was a large blue crystal...with a small white sphere inside

"what the?"

* * *

_"Use this Ban-kun...it's name is Metropolis"_

* * *

"Metropolis?" Says Ban as he thinks for a while "thank you...Jin.."

* * *

"OKAY! LETS GO METROPOLIS"

Ban begins the battle...and test Metropolis abilities, Metropolis was strong and fast, it was like the wind, it could destroy each LBX in just one Hit.

"ATTACK FUNCTION"

* * *

_**ATTACK FUNCTION**_

_**'HEAVENLY LANCE"**_

* * *

a move that is similar to holy lance, strikes at all the LBXs destroying them all

* * *

"WOW! This is awesome! Thanks Jin..."

"BAN-SAN!" shouts Hiro as he runs up the stairs

"Hiro! Everyone!" Says Ban

"WOAH WHAT'S THAT!?" Says Asuka as she spots Metropolis

"This is my new LBX, Metropolis"

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT!?" Asks Ran

"Jin...gave it .."

"Jin?" Says everyone

"yeah, THANKS JIN!,"

_"YOU ALREADY SAID IT A MILLION TIMES! JUST GET UP HERE!"_

"was that Jin?" asks Cobra

"yeah..." Everyone says

_"STOP STANDING AROUND ALREADY!"_

"YES SIR!"

so they continue running, until they reach the top portion where they find, Dark Jin

* * *

"DARK JIN!" Shouts Ban

"WHY DO YOU STILL TRY TO SAVE YOUR FRIEND!?"

"because...he's my friend..." Says Ban "AND YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!," Ban starts running to dark Jin "JIN WAKE UP" he tries to hit dark Jin but misses, and lets Dark Jin hit him "AHHHH!"

"you foolish peasant..." Says Jin

"shut up! GIVE JIN BACK!" Shouts Ban

"NEVER!"

Dark Jin begins hitting ban again and again

"PLEASE JIN! Wake up...we were friends...we were always friends..."

those words triggered Jin and Made him stop

"Ban-kun..."

But it dint last long

"GRR! NO WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS! YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU BECAME A BULLY TO ME FOR NO REASON!" Says the dark Jin "YOU WANTED ME TO DIE! AND IF I DIE YOUR GOING TO DIE TO!"

Jin then throws a giant Ray at Ban...without mercy..,But Ban just shouted Jin's name as he is about to get insinerated, until...

"Huh?"

The ray dint hit him

"WHAT!?"

"NOW GUYS!" Shouts Kia

Reini, Jen, Kia, and Yuuya form a diamond formation and start their glowing Auras. They start running to Jin "HOPE DIAMOND!"

* * *

_**FORMATION ATTACK**_

_**'HOPE DIAMOND'**_

* * *

they stand in one position as a giant diamond shaped ray comes out of their formation and from their hands

"OH NO YOU DONT!" Shouts Jin as he throws his Ray at their ray

"OH YES THEY DO!" Ban shouts as he aims the sword he found, at Jin's back

and as the attack goes on, there was a large explosion bursting so bright, it was blinding, everyone closed there eyes

* * *

When the light was gone, Ban and Jin were standing in front of one another, breathing heavily, and in just mear seconds, they both fell down, next to one another

"Ba..Ban-kun..."

"Ji...Jin?"

"I'm sorry..."

"I...its okay...I'm...gl...glad.. ...okay..."

"I'm...tired...Ban-kun..."

"me too..."

and so...Ban and Jin both held hands...and fell asleep...

* * *

_"BAN-SAN WAKE UP!" Hiro?_

_"lets leave them alone for a while" hey, it's Atyusa_

_"Good idea Atyusa-san " Yuuya?_

_"Hey Yuuya-san! Lets get some ice cream!"_

_"HOORAY ICECREAM!"_

_"I wanna come!" Hikari?_

_HEY!? GUYS!_

* * *

Ban wakes up, in his bed in the Duck shuttle, while at his side, he see's Jin...fast asleep...he stands up and walks to His old friend...and couldn't help but hug him...which in the end wakes him up...

"umm...Ban-kun...your Kinda...squishing me..."

"oops...sorry" and so Ban lets him go

"I don't feel so dark anymore..."

"I'm glad..."

The door opens, everyone is comes in, but Yuuya goes ahead and Jumps on his Nii-san for a hug

"NII-SAN! YOUR OKAY!"

"yeah...I'm fine...Yuuya..."

"we'll...well...you just can't wait till we save you, cant we Jinny?" Says Atyusa

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BIG HEDGEHOG!"

and so Jin jump out of bed and runs with a big mallet, just trying to hit Atyusa

* * *

What do you think happened next? Well...lets just say..I had a great day...we build a reverse guild house...luckily we dint get punished for our bad deeds...and from now...Im going to play with my bestfriends...

"HEY JIN! LETS GO!" Shouts Kia

"COMING!"

Well...I guess it wasn't so bad...I had lots of fun...I remember when...nevermind...i'll tell you another time...cause that's a whole other story...anyway...time to play with my friends...

* * *

** -Jin**

* * *

**EPILOUGE (Jin)**

**NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE:**

* * *

**great...now we can return back to our normal days...**

**what do you mean Hiro wants to ask Ran out?**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE:**

**'Jealousy'**

**This is the power of reverse!**

* * *

**Ruby Says: thnx for supporting the first adventure! SEEYA SOON!**


	16. (11) Jealousy

**Ruby says: **time for some love and comedy! JUST SO YOU KNOW **IM NOT DONE! IT'S NOT FINISHED GOD DAMMIT!** anyway ON WITH THE SHOW

* * *

The Reverse house is still under construction. While everyone is taking a brake, there is a weird discussion going on

* * *

"Hey Jinny throw me an apple!" Atyusa said from a distance

"Red Or Green?" Asks Jin

"green, Cause I don't really like the co-"

* * *

Before Atyusa could finish, Jin already threw the apple at Atyusa's Forehead

* * *

"YOUR WELCOME ICEY BRAIN!" shouts Jin, mocking Atyusa

"I like the new Jin..." Says Ban

"HOW!?" Shouts Atyusa

"Can I have an apple Nii-san?"

* * *

When Yuuya got the apple he threw it at Atyusa

* * *

"WHY!?"

"because Nii-san did it.."

"that's a good boy..." Says Jin

"Can I try?" Asks Ban

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 11**_

_**'Jealousy'**_

* * *

Hiro is spying on Ran, while holding flowers. until-

* * *

"What's that Hiro-san!?" Asks Hikari

"HIKARI-SAN!?" Shouts Hiro as he drops the flowers, and a chocolate box, luckily it dint brake

"Are you going to give these to Ran-sama?" Asks Hikari

"umm...yeah" says Hiro, while blushing

"Are you sick?"

"NO!" Says Hiro " IT'S JUST REALLY HOT!"

"hot? But it's Cloudy today..."

"IT'S HOT! IT'S JUST REALLY HOT!"

* * *

And so...Hiro ran away..leaving Hikari confused

* * *

"Hot?"

* * *

Ban is talking with Atyusa, while Jin seems to be getting a cake from the fridge in the House Kitchen (apparently it was finished first)

* * *

"Hey Jin? Who made the cake your holding?" Asks Ban to his Bestfriend

"I made it" answers Jin

"You MADE IT!? But your rich and have lots of servants! How do you know how to make a cake?"

"There are many things you don't know about Jin, Ban" says Atyusa

"well...Im willing to learn everything about Jin!" says Ban

"don't say that! It's embarrassing..." Says Jin

"Yuu-yuu! There's Cake!" Shouts Atyusa

"WHERE!?" Shouts Yuuya

"what's wrong with your nicknames..." Says Jin

"he...their kinda cool right Bunny?" Says Atyusa to Ban

"Bunny...?" Says Jin, then he snorts and then.."PWU HA HA HA HA HA HA! Bunny? BUNNY!? PWU HA HA HA HA HA!"

"HA HA HA! BAN-SAN'S A BUNNY! BAN-SAN'S A BUNNY!" laughs Yuuya

"STOP IT GUYS!" shouts Ban

"HA HA HA HA HA! BUNNY! BUNNY!," shouts the two brothers

"IM NOT A BUNNY!," shouts Ban. then he pushes Jin of his chair

"Hey!"

"Oops, sorry Jin" then Ban bump into Yuuya and accidentally poured cake onto His face

"HA HA HA!" shouts Atyusa "YUUYA THE CAKE! NO! YUKI! HA HA HA AHA!,"

But then Yuuya Begins to cry...

"Yuuya?" says Ban

"that...wasn't funny..." Says Yuuya "UWAHHHHHH! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!,"

And so Yuuya ran away crying, that's when Jin got mad

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS DID THAT!," shouts Jin

* * *

While Yuuya got cleaned up, Ran came

* * *

"Hey Yuuya!"

"Hi Ran"

"so...I...was...wondering...wou...would...y...you. ..like...to" says Ran

"HEY GUYS!" Shouts snowflake

"Oh Hi Snow" says Yuuya

"HEY! Yuuya! You wanna go to the amusement park later?"

"sure!"

Ran was shocked...Then...angry...then..jealous

"You wanna come Ran?" Asks Yuuya

"sure..." Ran says trying to not go crazy

Hiro comes in and asks Ran the same question as Snowflake has.

so they all went to the amusement park together.

* * *

While Ban and Jin and Atyusa... Are having some trouble

* * *

"We're sorry Jin..." Says Atyusa and Bunny

"you better be..."

* * *

At the amusement Park

* * *

"let's go on the rollercoster!" Shouts Ran

"Yeah, that sounds nice" says Yuuya

* * *

When they were on the rollercoster Snowflake and Ran are Fighting over who sits next to Yuuya. Appearently Yuuya is to innocent to understand.

* * *

"just sit next to me Ran-san." Says Hiro

"I wanna sit next to Yuuya!" Says Ran

When Hiro heard that, he got jealous quickly, so he just pulled Ran next to him, and the ride started

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT HIRO!?" Says Ran

"YAYY! WE'RE GOING UP AND UP!," shouts Yuuya and Snowflake " YOU LIKE IT TOO? AWESOME!"

Ran became even more Jealous, which made Hiro Jealous.

"HEY DON'T BE SO NEAR YUUYA BI- AHHHHHHH!" Ran said as the ride went up and down

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Jin? Where's Yuuya?" Asks Ban

"He said he went to the amusement park, with Ran Hiro and Snow"

"Oh I see.." Says Ban " you know..I kinda miss these days..."

"what Days?" Asks Kia

"the days when we would all lie down on the grass together..."

"yeah..." Says the two reverses

"I wonder how Yuuya's doing?" Says Jin

"he's probably fine" says Kia

"yeah I guess" Says Jin

_'but I'm worried about Ran and Snowflake though...' Jin was thinking 'after all they both have a crush on Yuuya'_

_'I hope Hiro is doing good with them' thinks Ban_

_'Snow, don't mess up please' Kia thinks_

* * *

Yuuya and Ran are going in the tunnel of...LOVE!? And Hiro is on the same boat with Snowflake. so they both were Jealous

* * *

"Heh...Yuu...Yuuya...I..." Ran says while blushing, as the boats floats into different directions, into different tunnel

"what is it?" Says Yuuya

"remember...in the duck...shuttle...before you died.."

"Oh...do you mean...when I kissed you?" Says Yuuya

"YES! Ahem...I mean...yes"

"why?"

"umm...well...I...still...li...love...you" says Ran

"..."

"..."

Silence filled the room, then The lights went out. Ran felt something on her Lips

_'whats This?'_

When the lights came back, Yuuya was Kissing Ran.

"AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Shouts Ran

"Kissing you..."

"BUT WERE NOT A COUPLE!"

"what's a couple?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Shouts Ran again...

"is it wrong to like you!?"

"wait! I dint mean it like that, Yuuya!"

They made it out of the tunnel first. Then Yuuya directly Jumped out And went home.

"Ran-san? What's wrong?" Hiro said, when spotting Ran crying

"HEY YUUYA! WAIT!" Shouts Snow

* * *

Later that night...at the Kaidou Mansion

* * *

"so Yuuya? How was your day?" asks the Twins

Yuuya did not answer. he just lied on the Bed

"Yuuya?"

"I dont want to have dinner tonight Nii-san, Nee-chan"

"Why not?" Asks the older boy as he pats on his brother's head

"I'm too depressed"

"why are you depressed?" Asks Jen

"I'm depressed"

"is it about Ran?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW NII-SAN!?"

"cause your my brother..."

"we'll...Nii-san...it's Just.."

* * *

_**EPILOUGE (Ran)**_

_**NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE:**_

* * *

_**WHAT HAVE I DONE!?**_

_**what should I do now?**_

* * *

_**Next time on Danball Senki Reverse:**_

_**'Listen To Your Brother!'**_

_**This is the Power of Friendship! this is the power of reverse!**_

* * *

_**Hey guys its Wendy here! (I don't appear much)**_

_**Anyway the question: **_

_**What was the name Given to Ban,Jin and Yuuya by Atyusa?**_

a. Bunny,JiJi,YupYup

, Yuk, Banny

c. Yuu-yuu, Jinny, Bunny

d. Little Y, J-J, Big B__

* * *

_**Okay! till next Time!**_


	17. (BS) Ban and Jin Irreplaceable Friends

**Ruby Says: **I made a bonus story for you guys! its a past story, this is how Jin and Ban got into a fight. it's all **_Ban's_ POV (Exept the first and last parts [the italized ones]) **3 2 1...well you get it...oh and the last part is for Jin and Ban

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Bonus Story**_

_**'Ban and Jin, irreplaceable friends'**_

* * *

_"I'm sorry for being alive"_

_says a boy with brown hair_

_goes to the fountain and prays for friends_

_for his younger brother_

_His wish, I wanted to come true_

_But, this body is not right_

_For, I was, just a doll, watching from aside_

_To, make the wish come true_

_She, Gave me the life I need_

_She, held magic no one else had_

_'The Angel of Life'_

_Then she appeared in the attict at night_

_This so called 'Angel'_

_I, that was once a doll_

_Was now reborn to a Human..._

* * *

it was a few years ago, when I met...and betrayed Him...it started in a hospital room

* * *

I was young, and dint know what happened at first, it was something about my brother, I think?...I was outside the emergency room...I dint know what happened, I really dint know...till my mom went out of the room, she was crying...I became scared...like something was touching me on the shoulder...even tho there is nothing there...I was Scared

* * *

"Mom...where is Nii-san?" I asked, yet she kept crying...till she stopped...and whispered into my ear slowly..."NO! That can't be true!" I hoped. I wish it was just a dream, but it wasn't.

"I'm sorry Ban..."

"SHUT UP!" After saying that, I ran away...ran away...just like I would always do..i dint want to hear those words mom has said to me that time..._  
_

_"Your brother is dead..."_

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I would shout while running away all the time.

* * *

At his Funeral..i dint go...I just stayed in my room..and I cried...cried...cried..knowing that I was all alone...then...I got angry...I wanted to know, who killed my Nii-san...so I acted like I was always happy...even tho I'm not...I was told...that..my father has also died

* * *

"Dad...Nii-san..."

* * *

I knew they were alive...somehow..one day...I went into the attict...where I found an old picture...it was my Nii-san...when he was my age that time..he was holding 4 dolls...one was a girl, She had black and White hair...and she looked like an adult. Another one was a adult aswell...he had short flat, black hair, and two large gray eyes..he had light skin..There were two boy dolls aswell...one had black and white hair like his Mom...just by looking at him...I knew he was my Favourite doll...and the other one looked like his dad, exept one eye was covered...I liked them...so I looked for the dolls...but I never found them..

* * *

Few days later...I still hoped on finding the doll...but then...I found the dolls...exept it wasn't a doll, it was a young boy just like me...I liked him...AS A FRIEND...at first he thought I was a giant chocolate moving mushroom...but then...we became friends...he had a little brother...he also looked like one of the dolls..and also, I became friends with a Princess! Wow...I was lucky to have, Jin, Yuuya and Kia

* * *

"BAN-KUN! STOP BEING SO FAST!"

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME JIN! NEVER!"

"BAN-KUUUUUUNNNN!"

"NII-SAN!IM GETTING TIRED" Yuuya Said

"BAN-KUN! SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN!"

"NEVER!" I said...

"GAHHHH! BAN-KUN!"

* * *

It was paradise for me...till one day...my uncle came...and told me who killed Nii-san..I..I...can't believe what I heard...Jin...Killed...my...Nii-san...

* * *

JIN KILLED MY NII-SAN! so I GOT FURIOUS AND COULDNT HELP...but take revenge

* * *

"JIN! JIN!,"

"Ban-kun what's wrong?"

"WHY DID YOU DO IT!?"

"DO WHAT!?"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"BAN-KUN STOP IT!" He shouted...while I kept punching him until...he fell off the nearby cliff...shouting for help..."Ban-kun...why?"...I stomped on his hand over and over and over. Yet...he...looked so innocent...I was scared..again...

* * *

One day...Jin has left...moved somewhere...I don't know...then I heared he died in a accident...I then forgot about him...then...I met up with him...but I dint know him...but he knew me...I'm sorry Jin...

* * *

I woke up in the Duck shuttle...to see Jin in the bed next to mine...sleeping peacefully...IM SORRY JIN! BUT I JUST REALLY WANNA HUG YOU RIGHT NOW!

* * *

"Ban-kun...your Kinda...squishing me..."

"oops Sorry"

* * *

A week has passed since we became friends again...he was back to normal...he wasn't silent...he wasnt a loner...he was the Jin I knew back then...I was happy...

* * *

"Nii-san...if Jin is still alive...then you must be alive too...One day well meet again...I promise..."

"BAN-KUN! BACK TO WORK!"

"COMING!"

Someday...Nii-san...we will meet...

* * *

_Even if the whole wide world...Even if the whole wide world_

_were to regect and laugh at me...Were to regect and Laugh at you_

_if I had someone there to be by my side...If I could be there to see you smile_

_thats all, I need to be happy...Thats all I need to be happy_

_So for that, ill do my best to make you smile...All I wish, is to be there by your side_

_If we survive _

_This crazy life_

_Lets play again in the forest side by side_

_Together again, under the trees_

_Until then, I'll wait here indefenitely_

* * *

**Ruby: THNX for READING!**


	18. Reversed Children Information: 3

_**Reversed Children**_

_**pg.3**_

_**Newbies**_

* * *

**Tsurugi Yuki (reverse)**

**Age: 14**

nobody knows how she became a reverse, and nobody knows who's they got Tsurugi's blood to make her. She is mostly seen, dancing or listening to music, with her BFF Tera. she has two sides, a nice one and a mean one. She appears in chapter 19, when Wendy introduces her, Tera, Akio, and Fern. She has navy messy shavey hair (likes Tsurugi's hair untied), thin amber eyes with short black lines, pale skin, she wears a long sleeved red shirt with black lines at the end of the sleeves, she wears purple mini shorts, and red soccer shoes with black knee socks. Her LBX is Pandora Flare. her weapon is two red Fans with hidden, nails. Her power is based on Fire.

* * *

**Matsukaze Tera (reverse)**

**Age: 14**

Like Yuki, nobody knows how she came to be made. She is a kind energetic girl, who is fond of Soccer. She is always seen with Yuki, dancing, singing, playing soccer, etc. She also appears in chapter 19. She is friendly and easy to get pranked by. She has long brown hair with wing like shapes, big brown eyes, normal skin, she wears a light blue shirt under a white jacket, a white mini skirt, blue transparent knee socks and white boots, she wears a blue ribbon on her hair. Her LBX is Pandora Twist. Her weapon is a Light blue traditional Japanese Umbrella, with hidden arrows. Her power is based on Wind. She has a crush on Akio.

* * *

**Sorano Akio (reverse)**

**Age: 14**

A young boy who is very smart, and can be serious. A good friend of Tera's and apperantly has a crush on her .he is always seen reading a book, exept in battle. he is also fond of cheering people on. he is easy to get along with, and never falls for Tera's pranks. He has smooth dark aqua blue hair, thin dark aqua blue eyes, wears a caramel white hoddie jacket with a red shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, white white shoes, while he usually wears his hoddie. His LBX is Fenrir weapon is two metal claws. His power is based on Space.

* * *

**Rune Fern (reverse)**

**Age: 14**

Don't think that she's from the future! Beacause she is actually from the reverses normal timeline. She can easily read a person's mind and can see through walls. She is always seen typing on her laptop. She is a smart girl, with a large amount of information on technology. She is very kind and doesn't really get that angry easily. her clothes are exactly the same as Fei's, but she wears a black mini skirt instead. She has long green light green hair that is tied into ponytails, big green eyes, pale skin, and black boots. Her LBX is Green Ribbon. Her weapon is a techno whip. her power is based on technology.


	19. (12) Listen To Your Brother!

Outside the now **FINISHED** Reverse House, Hikari, Reichi and Reini are eating some food until Wendy (She finally Appeared) Came in with some familiar looking Faces

* * *

"AH! WENDY-SAN! YOU'VE RETURN WITH THE NEW REVERSES!" Says The blonde hair

"New reverses?" says the twins

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 12**_

_**'Listen to Your Brother!'**_

* * *

"Jin..."

"Yes Ban-kun?"

"Tell me, why are you hanging upside down..."

* * *

What Ban has said was True..Jin was hanging Upside down...and next to him was the upset faced, Yuuya and the to-busy-texting Jen

* * *

"We'll..." Says Jin, But before he could Finish Hikari had come in

"JIN-SAN! KIA-SAN! THE NEW REVERSES ARE HERE!"

"New Reverses?" Says Ban and Hiro

As the New members come in, all the other guys were shocked to see-

"TSURUGI!? TENMA!? FEI!?"

* * *

While That was happening, Someone who rages for revenge is there standing

* * *

_"I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! I WANT TO SEE HIM! I WANT TO HAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALL TO MYSELF!"_

_"Patience...you will have Ban..."_

_"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YEARS! WHY CAN'T I EVER HAVE MY BROTHER! IF IT WASNT FOR THOSE DOLL BROTHERS, I COULD'VE BEEN WITH MY BROTHER A LONG TIME AGO!"_

_"SHUT UP DAICHI! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR STUPID WISH! THEY WOULDN'T BE ALIVE BY NOW!"_

_"YOU SHUT UP MIRA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE YOUR_

_BROTHER!"_

_"Enough!" Says an old man "You should stop! Daichi! Go put Muraku in his cage!_

* * *

_"LET ME GO!" Shouts a boy "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"_

_"Quiet" Shouts a brunette_

_"LET ME GO!"_

_"SHUT UP OR I WILL HURT HER!" Shouts the older boy "THAT'S RIGHT! IM GOING TO HURT YOUR ANNOYING BLONDE HAIRED GIRLY!"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIKARI! Please...leave her out of this..."_

_"Only if you SHUT UP FOR ONCE!"_

_"DON'T TOUCH HER!"_

_"STOP FIGHTING! YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE!"_

* * *

"let me introduce them correctly okay! this is Tera, Yuki, Akio and Fern, the Soccer Reverses" says The Pink Hair

"We'll, that explains it" Says Kazu

"Wait so, we are like...Mirror images or Siblings Of these Tenma, Tsurugi, Aoi and Fei?" Says the Green Hair

"yeah that's about it.." Says Jessica

"OMG! AHHH! WERE SISTERS! WERE SISTERS!" Screams Tera and Yuki, while Akio and Fern sweat Drop.

"Well, There's the kind of Tera I love..." Says Akio

"Say what now?" Says Jin

"NOTHING! NOTHING!" shouts Akio

* * *

Ran looks upset again, it was obviously because of the inccedent with Yuuya last time...so Ban started Giving some Brotherly-like Advise

* * *

"WHAT SHOULD I DO BAN!? I love Yuuya...I really do...bu-but...I ca-can't...GAHHHHH!" Says Ran while Ban sweat Drops

"Well, Ran I guess...it's beacause your...too young...and you can't really understand each other, because you ARE too YOUNG, so maybe you should just talk to him and, wait a Few years?"

"THAT WILL NEVER WORK" says Yuki as she joins in "What you should do is to tell him what you think about it...and BOOOM all things are sorty sorty"

"Besides your looks, your nothing like Tsurugi..." mumbles Ban

"Hey, what can I say? I am more Feminine And Hotter, Just like Tera is more Sweet and Cuter" says Yuki "No wonder Akio Likes her..."

And then Ran started to cry, while the two Sweat Drops.

* * *

Yuuya and Jin were also having a conversation...about the same topic...and Yuuya was panicking like there was no tomorrow

* * *

"WHAT SHOULD I DO!? WHAT SHOULD I DO!? IM A HORRIBLE PERSON! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO A GIRL ANYMORE!?" Shouts Yuuya

"Yuuya..."

"IM SUCH A HORRIBLE HUMAN! A DISCRASE TO THE HUMAN BEINGS!"

"Yuuya!"

"GOD! NII-SAN! ANYONE! I JUST NEED SOME-"

"YUUYA!"

"Yes Nii-san?"

"Look, just tell her the truth and talk about it...your too young...you need to wait a while..maybe in a few years...but first..it's okay to me for you to have a relashionship...it's just you have to take responsibility for your actions, you have to apologies and tell her how you really feel...You have to find a way to do this...I will always help you..."

"OKAY...okay...But how?"

Jin Grabs his younger brother's CCM and calls Ran, And starts Mimiking Yuuya's Voice. Apearrantlly he did it really well

"Hi Ran! I was hoping to talk to you later the back of the reverse house! Is it okay?"

_"Umm...Okay..."_

"THANKS! BYE BYE!" Says Jin as He gives the CCM back to his Brother

"..." Yuuya was starring at his CCM until... "Your the best Nii-san in the world"

And Then Yuuya Hugs His brother and leaves...while Jin smiles.

* * *

_"Hikari...wherever you are, please be safe..."_

_"You really like That Girl don't you?" Says a Brunnette as he walks infront of the boy's Cage_

_"OFCOURSE I DO! She's my Bestfriend..."_

_"JUST your Bestfriend?"_

_"OFCOURSE! IM ONLY ELEVEN YEARS OLD"_

_"HA HA! Are you sure?"_

_"SHUUUUUUUUTTTTT UPPPPPPP!"_

* * *

Hikari is going to a Big house, belonging to her bestfriend in the whole wide world, well at least that's what she thinks

* * *

"MURAKU!" The girl shouts as she rings the doorbell

Suddenlly a young adult, which is the father of her bestfriend, comes in with a sad looking Face

"What's Wrong?"

"Muraku...was Kidnapped..."

"WHA-WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry..."

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Shouts Hikari, as she runs back to her Family, The Reverses.

"Poor Girl...She was always Muraku's bestfriend" says The adult as he looks at the picture of Hikari and Muraku, playing together...

* * *

Kia and Reini notice Hikari running away so they dicided to follow her and talk to her about her issue, she started on what she heard, who Muraku was, when they met, how long they've spent with one another, how many times they have seen each other, how much things they would have in common...

* * *

"wow...he seems like a great friend...too bad he got kidnapped" As Reini said that, Kia hit her on the head.

and HIKARI continued to sob, in sadness and pain...while in her heart she still believed she could find her bestfriend

* * *

Later, Ran and Yuuya met at the back of the reverse house, and RAN WAS AS SHY AS EVER

* * *

"HI! yuuya..."

"HI...Ran..."

"Yuuya...im sorry...i dint quite understand how you felt...i do like you...so much...but there are so many barriers...and some people will fight over us so thats why..."

"we should wait a few years more right?" says Yuuya

"yeah..."

"look Ran-kun, i do love you aswell...but we ARE TOO young...so i guess...we should wait...yeah..."

"so goodbye?"

"yeah..."

But right before Ran could leave, Yuuya grabed her arm and turned her around for a kiss

"..."

"..."

"OKAY! BYE YUUYA!"

"BYE RAN-KUN!"

and so they left...one another...yet they still were in love...ah...love is complicated...well, not if you have an older brother, or someone like a brother

* * *

The next day...everything was the same

exept for Hikari's non-stop crying

until...they recieve a call...

* * *

"Hello?" says Ban

_"hi little brother..."_

"Nii-san!?"

"WHAT!?" shouts Jin

_"yes, i am still alive...i miss you Ban...but dont worry...i will stay with you...we will be together forever...i promise..."_

"How? Daichi-san is still alive..." says Yuuya

Ban puts it on speaker phone

_"oh by the way, miss Hikari. You have a special call from a special friend"_

"special call?" says Hikari as she gets the CCM

_"HIKARI! HIKARI! DONT COME!"_

"MURAKU!?"

_"WELL thats all for now...i will see you all soon...very very soon..."_

and so the call ends...

* * *

_**EPILOUGE (Ban)**_

* * *

_**NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE:**_

* * *

_**Nii-san is still alive? how can that be!?**_

_**Who is MURAKU!?**_

* * *

_**Next Time On Danball Senki Reverse:**_

_**'The Tower Of Vengeance'**_

_**This is the Power Of Brotherhood! This is the Power of Reverse!**_

* * *

_**Hikari: Hi everyone!**_

_**Kai: Its time for some Reverse Lessons!**_

_**Hikari: 'The Soccer Reverses' Yuki, Tera, Akio, and Fern**_

_**Kai: nobody knows how they were made**_

_**Hikari: but one thing is for sure, they may look alike...but are really different**_

_**Kai and Hikari: THAT IS ALL! TI'LL NEXT TIME!**_


	20. (13) The Tower Of Vengeance

Late at night...everyone is working on a plan, for the current situation...while Ban was staring at the midnight sky...thinking a bit more about what happened

* * *

"Ban-san?" Hiro said as he walked coutiously to the older boy, hoping he doesn't trigger anything

"Yes Hiro?" Answered the older boy, while hiding his face...

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know...everything was fine..then my Nii-san...what am I going to tell mom and dad?" Ban said sadly...breathing heavily..

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 13**_

_**The Tower of Vengeance**_

* * *

**_~Hikari's POV~_**

Ever Since...that day...I have been lying to myself..I don't remember anything...why can't I remember...all I remember is...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hooray! You Won your first LBX battle Hikaru-nii!"_

_Is that all I remember?_

_"Thanks Hikari! Too bad you dint make it..."_

_"It's okay, Hikaru-nii! I was never good anyway..."_

_"Nonsense! You made it trough the first round"_

_"yeah...yet I died so...heh.."_

_Why is that all?_

_"GUYS! LET ME IN! HIKARU! HIKARI!"_

_"COMING! ish, why does Muraku-kun have to be so inpatient.."_

_"HURRY AND OPEN THE DOOR HIKARU-NII!"_

_"I guess he gets it from Hikari-chan"_

_WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER MORE!?_

_"HEY! LEAVE US ALONE!"_

_"Hikaru-nii! I'm scared!"_

_Wait...who's Hikaru?_

_HIKARI-KUUUUUUNNNNNNN!_

* * *

"HUH!?"

Oh...it was just Canna-san

"Hikari-kun? What's up with you?"

"Nothing...just lost in thought"

* * *

**_~Normal POV~_**

Ban was Staring to the sky...still afraid of what will happen...until his Dad showed up..

"Ban..."

"Dad!?"

"Jin-kun, said you had something to say..."

"..." Ban kept quiet, while hiding his face, tears start to fall..he raises his head and runs to his dad "I'm sorry..."

"Ban?"

"I dint tell you...But...Nii-san..."

"what?"

"He...is alive...and he has changed..."

"Wha-WHAT!?" His Dad was shocked...and couldn't make another sound, bit Ban was still softly crying on his dad's chest...trying to relieve the Sadness. by a distance, Jin was staring...and slowly started to cry, as tears fall from his only, real eye.

* * *

_**~Jin's POV~**_

It's all my Fault...it's all mine...I'm such a horrible person...I tell Ban-kun, that I'm happy...I tell him I'm okay...I tell him I'm strong, and I can handle it...I'm such a liar...

* * *

Those Times...when I was weak before...is the ones I enjoyed the most...I could have been happy...if I dint have to be such a liar to everyone...But can I really emote?

when in my whole life...I was given such Rules...

on the First year

To Protect Yuuya

On the second year

To Kill Daichi-san

On the third year

To Become Stronger

On The Fourth Year

To sacrifice

On the fifth year

To be Ban's bestfriend...

On the sixth year...

To Let Ban Hate me

On the Seventh year

To Go away

On The Eight Year

To learn how to use an LBX

On the Ninth Year

To win competitions

On the tenth year

To Be a better Grandson

On The Eleventh Year

To earn a better title

On The Tweveth year

To study more

On the Thirteenth year

To those who appose Innovator

On the Fourteenth year

To Fight Detector and mizel

This year

To Take Vengeance...

To Follow Rules...Thats all I have ever Done...I could never make my own dicisions without someone telling me what I should do...so...what should I do now?

Can someone tell me?

is anyone there?

i need help...

Will I always be a shadow?

a thing that is re-installed then uninstalled again?

Someone tell me?

Mom? dad?

What should I do now?

* * *

_-NORMAL POV-_

_"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"_

_"Stop shouting" says a Brunnette "You've been doing that for a while now..."_

_"Daichi."_

_"yeah? What is it now gramps?"_

_"Let us begin..."_

_"With pleasure.."_

* * *

_The older Boy Begins Hooking the younger one onto a machine...while the younger boy struggles for freedom_

_"Stop moving ya twit..."_

_"I AM NOT A TWIT!"_

_"Activate it...Daichi.."_

_"Whatever..."_

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Shouts Hikari as Butterflies chase her

"Hikari-san is scared of butterflies" Asks Hiro

"Wierd..." Says Ran

Right as everyone was talking Jessica comes in

"GUYS LOOK OUTSIDE!"

Everyone ran outside to see a Giant Tower, that is covered in spikes, weapons, poison, and smoke

"What The?" Says Kazu

"LOOK!" Says Ami

In The Smoke A Shadow appeared...then came out a tall young boy with dark brown mushroom-like hair, with a bit of spikey hair near the back part of the neck, wearing a blood red short jacket with long sleeves with a dark yellow shirt underneath, olive black long jeans, and Blood red Sneakers..

"NII-SAN!" Says Ban

"THAT'S YOUR BROTHER!?" Says Gouda and Sendou

"Hi Ban" said his older brother while Grinning "Been Long hasn't it?"

"Why dint you Tell me you were alive before?"

"Because of a certain, two-toned hair, ruby eyed freak here..." Says The Older Boy while Staring at Jin

"I KILLED YOU CAUSE I HAD TO!" Shouts Jin "YOU WANTED ME ALIVE SO HERE I AM!"

"I NEVER WANTED YOU ALIVE! I JUST WANTED BAN TO HAVE FRIENDS! NOT TO HAVE YOU LIVE!"

"LIAR! YOUR LYING!"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TELLING BAN THE TRUTH THE WHOLE TIME!"

"we-...well...I..." Said Jin...

"See...you can't even Fight the truth can't you? You Liar...Do you really think, everyone here thinks you are one of them? For instance..." Says Daichi as he turns to Hiro "This little navy haired kid is completely Jealous of you..."

"What?" Says Jin as Hiro keeps quiet

"You have Been hogging so much time with Ban, that guy has been mad at you ever since..."

"is that true Hiro-kun?"

Hiro Just nods

"See...not only that...You even Killed me...and had Ban all to yourself...Isn't that right you little stealer?"

"I-...I...was just following ord-"

"orders? See you can't live without instructions...because you can't hide the fact...that you don't have a mind...you're just a toy doll...surrounded by puppet strings...you think you're alive, but your not...your just a silly little toy..."

"I..im not...I'm a-"

"Human? I dont think so! Your just a little doll, used to play tricks.., and once the show is done...everyone will leave you..."

"ENOUGH!" Says Ban "JIN IS NOT A TOY!"

Jin snaps...hearing what Ban has said

"Ban-kun?"

"Jin is a Being like us! I don't care if everyone will hate him!"

"Tich, fine then Little brother" says Daichi "How about we play a game? Who ever reaches to the top of the tower and defeats me, will win, and I shall do whatever he or she wants me too..."

"A Game?" Says Ban

* * *

_**(Ban)**_

_**NEXT TIME ON**__** DANBALL SENKI REVERSE:**_

* * *

_**A new threath has come! And this time**_

_**its my brother! What should I do now?**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

_**'Dice Roll'**_

* * *

Ruby says : THNX FOR READING! TILL NEXT TIME (please review)


	21. (14) Dice Roll

**Ruby Says: Yay another chapter! I had time! Now, time for the 'Dice Roll'. HA HA...at least...NVM**

**PLS visit my DeviantART to see my art, still RubyBlitz**

* * *

"Well? You wanna play. Little Ban..." Says Daichi as he holds the dice in his hand

"YOUR ON! NII-SAN!" Says Ban

* * *

**Danball Senki Reverse**

**Episode 14**

**'Dice Roll'**

* * *

"Well, well...looks like your friends are going to fight...right Little boy" Daichi says as he taps Jin's Head. but then Atyusa Came in and pushed away Daichi's Hand

"Back of from him, Bub" says Atyusa

"Atyusa-san?" says Jin staring at the white haired boy

"We're in this together? Right?" says The Reverse, while staring at the younger Reverse..

"Atyusa-san..."

"Picky Picky...what are you two? a couple?" mumbles Daichi

"WHAT!?" Shout Atyusa " OFCOURSE NOT! IM NOT GAY!"

"So your saying Jin is the one who is gay?" Chuckles The brunette

"IM NOT GAY EITHER!" Shouts the ruby eye

"What is wrong with my brother..." Says Ban while hiding his face

"Heh...anyway...here are the rules, everytime I Roll this Dice, it will aoutomaticly, send you to a certain area. There you will fight us, The Dark Ravens...But you must Pick one person to fight at a time." Says Daichi evilly

"The Dark Ravens?"

"We'll...lets begin shall we?"

Daichi Rolls The Dice, and it landed on a Five, and they were sent to a room, full of lava, flames and a giant Volcano

"Woah...So..umm who is first?" Asks Asuka

"Let me do it!" says Hikari

"WHAT!?" Everyone reacted, to hear Hikari ACTUALLY wants to get in a battle by HERSELF

"Are You Sure Hikari-tan?" asks Otacross

"YES! I need to save my bestfriend!" Answers the blonde haired Girl

"Kia?" Asks Jin

"Let her be..." Says Kia

So Hikari Steps on the field, to see her apponent, there came out a burning girl

"MY NAME Is EMBER! I'm your apponent little girl..." Says the burning girl while Hikari just gives her angry face

"WHERE DID YOU PUT MURAKU-KUN!" shouts the blonde

"I WON'T ANSWER TILL YOU DEFEAT ME!" Says Ember, then Looks at Yuuya,Jin and Jen "Hey Kids...You Miss me? sweethearts?"

Yuuya got the first idea "Mom...Mommy?" Said Yuuya, while Jin was just shocked

"MOM!?" Everyone was shocked to hear

"Wha-What happened to you Mommy?" Asks Yuuya

"EASY! I was Given POWER! Now you won't be alone no more...Cause I will take you with me! WITH ME IN DEATH!" Shouts 'Ember' (Actually Jenevive)

"Mom...what did they do to you..." Says Jin to Himself

"AND YOU! YOU LITTLE WANNA BE" Shouts Ember to Jen "You think you are part of our family? YOUR JUST A FAKER!"

"ENOUGH! IM YOUR APPONENT! SO LEAVE THEM OUT!," shouts Hikari

Hikari keeps trying to hit Ember But always Misses

"WHY CAN'T I JUST HIT YOU!" Shouts the blonde girl as she on purpose (accedentaly) landed a hit on Ember "Hey...I landed one"

Everyone Sweat Drops

"You may Have landed one, but that doesn't mean you will do another!" Shouts Ember as her flames grow Brighter

* * *

**ATTACK**

**BURNING ATTRACT**

* * *

A Fire That grew out of Ember's hands was thrown at Hikari, There it swirls over and over till Hikari gets trapped inside, Hikari kept on running as fast as she can, in an infanant circle, Hikari Kept Running, until she was trapped and was struck by a blazing reaction Flame,

"GAHHHHHH!"

"HIKARI-KUN!" Shouts Canna as she tries to run to the field

"WAIT!" said Reichi

Everybody Looks onto the field, To see Hikari Standing up, Aura growing brighter and brighter, until the silver glow, turned into a bright golden flare, that surrounded her, her eyes began to glow bright blue, Then Her body started to glow brightly, until it blinded everyone.

"HIKARI!" Everyone shouted

"What the!? What is this" says Ember

When The glow had Dissapeard, There Stands Hikari, but she looked different, her hair was long with Light blue highlights at the end, she was wearing a crown with a Sapphire on it, She wore A long sleeved white and blue dress that reached her upper leg,with Long Navy Transparent Socks and White Boots, Her eyes had a white Star Simbol On it,

"What The!?" said Kazu as he looked at Kia

"She has Become, a Crypton I see..." Said Jen

"Crypton?" Everyone else asked

"A Crypton is a reverse that, has completed her training and has gained more power from the energy within her heart, Hikari showed, confidence aside from the fact she is usually shy, She had the will and Power of a True Reverse" Reini Explained

"For Insteance, Yuki, Kia, Jen, Jin, Yuuya, Atyusa, Tera, Reini and Reichi are Cryptons" explained Kai

"Jin's team is known as the strongest since, Him, Kia, Jen and Yuuya are on it" said Snow

So The battle continues and Hikari And Ember are evenly matched, Hitting one another over and over, not even landing a single hit at all! The sounds of Shooting arrows and Speedy Flames Flow through the air, Ban was Amazed by the power Reverses have, soon Both ember and Hikari were tired, but then, Hikari Had Just enough Juice left

"THIS IS THE END!" Shouts Hikari

* * *

**Weapon Attack**

**Golden Arrow **

* * *

Hikari Gets Her Bow and Arrow out and points it at Ember, as she slowly pull it back, The Energy Becomes Stronger, And She Releases it directly at Ember,

.

.

.

.

"MOM!" Jin and Yuuya Shouts as they Run to they're Mother, While Hikari (who is back to her original form) is watching them from aside, as the others heal Hikari's wounds

.

"Mommy!" Yuuya says as he and Jin Hugs the woman, with long black hair and a white area at her bangs, while one of her thin red eyes is covered by her hair, She is wearing a Long white Dress with long caramel sleeves, and a dark purple medival vest (closed).

"Why Dint You tell us before?" Jin asks

"I was trapped here without any chance of contact"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" said Yuuya "I'm just glad that Mommy is here..."

The two Boys Hug Jenevive, then she noticed Jen looking from Aside, so She let out her hand, and pulled Jen to join the hug...

"I'm Proud of You, Hikari..." Said Canna "Maybe one Day You will see your family again.."

"Maybe...maybe.." Hikari Said

* * *

_There on the top of the tower, Stand the old man, talking with Daichi_

_"The Golden Statue has moved forward" s says the man as he moves the Golden piece to hit the purple fire piece, and replaces the fire piece with a purple doll piece "The Dark Fire has turned to light"_

_"Hikari...she did it !" Said The purple and yellow eyed Boy_

_"SHUT YOU MOUTH KID! IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Said Daichi_

_"Now lets roll the dice" said the old man_

_,_

_,_

_,_

_"three..."_

* * *

**(Hiro)**

**NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE:**

* * *

**This time it's an LBX battle!**

**Im going to do it!**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE:**

* * *

**'Be A Hero, Hiro!'**

* * *

**This is The power of Brotherhood! this is the power of Reverse!**

* * *

**Ruby Says: Now accepting Crypton Reverses**


	22. Danball Senki Reverse 2 (info)

**_Ruby Says: Hi Guys! I'm going to bring the Reverse 2 information ahead, cuz I finished, adventure 1 and we are now in the 2nd one, and one more then it will be done (:() but I'm going to make a Reverse 2_**

* * *

**Information:**

3 years after the events that happened with the Reverses, Reverse energy has fallen into different places Thus, creating new reverses, Dead or Alive. More and More Reverses have slowly started to arrive, soon the population was in danger, due to they're un experienced battle styles. A Special School, in the Island of Kamui Daimon, Not so Far from the school for expert LBX players, Stands the School of all Reverses, RERose Academy. They're Sena Arata, Hoshihara Hikaru, Izumo Haruki, and all the other students of Kamui Daimon, Go To observe the school, to see some strange, yet Familiar faces. What Secrets Lie inside The School?

* * *

**Some Chars.**

* * *

**Hoshihara Hikari**

**Age: 14**

**Class A-1**

**Angelic Ravens : Team Rose (Second In Command)**

One of the oldest Reverses, have returned to gain more experience. One of the most Popular Students in the school, A Kind young Lady loved by all students. Her Uniform is white, With Light blue accessory parts, her skirt is blue, her Boots are White with blue accessory parts (Note: The Students Look at the base of the uniform, and they choose the colors), Her hair is still the same, but she wears two light blue diamond clips on the side of her hair. She Has a kind heart and is under mentory of Haromo Kia and Kaidou Jen. She Would Secretly meet up with Houjou Muraku, in the outside part of the school. she is the younger Twin

* * *

**Sena Aaron (Sen-na A-ron)**

**Age: 14**

**Class A-1**

**Angelic Ravens : Team Blaze (Leader)**

Sena Aaron, Leader of Team Blaze, Also the school's skateboard King. He Looks exactly like Arata, but has paler skin and thinner eyes, His uniform colors are Black (Base) and Blood Red (Accessory). He is always bringing his Skateboard, He has a cool attitude But is also Kind and good hearted. He is Arata's younger twin. Arata doesn't Like Aaron that much, and tends to ignore Aaron. Aaron was found under a bridge, by Yamano Daichi. He was left there after he became a energy Reverse, he was called a demons child and was thrown away. He lived with the reverses for a long time until he met Arata again, Yet Arata Still hated him.

* * *

**Horomo Kira **

**Age: 14**

**Class A-1**

**Angelic Ravens : Team Rose (Leader)**

This Young Captain, is strict at times but can be nice to hang with. She takes battles seariously and has complete trust in Hikari, she would sometimes help her meet with Muraku. her colors are Black (Base) and Red (accessory), She Has long black hair with Red areas at her bangs, right strand in the fringe and Hair tips, part left side of her eye is covered by her bangs, she is pale and has thin red eyes, she wears red lipstick (apperantly it is allowed in the school). she was found in the castle after her mother had died, she became a energy reverse. She lived with the reverses.

* * *

**Hosono Sakura **

**Age: 14**

**Class A-1**

**Angelic Ravens : Team Cutie (Second in command)**

She is very strict and kind. she is the older Twin. she looks like Sakuya, but she is paler and has longer hair which is tied in two ponytails. Her Uniform colors are like that of the Jenock Uniform. She was made from Sakuya's blood, but they are not same at all. She acts like a better leader, and is the Secretary of the class. Her team is also the hall monitors. She lived with Avalanche Snowflake and Atyusa.


	23. (15) Be a Hero, Hiro!

**Ruby Says: Sorry for the long wait everyone, been busy, anyway here we goooo!**

* * *

Everyone was gathering, waiting till' the next number comes out. Then a giant dice comes out, thou it was an illusion, it showed it was three…then in an instant they teleported to a room, with a D-Cube in place.

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 15**_

"_**Be a Hero, Hiro!"**_

"an LBX battle suppose?" says Snow

"Yes…." Said a girl who popped out, she had dark green short bob hair, and was wearing a old scrapped dress. She was a bit pale, and looked like she was the same age as Hikari, but she was wearing a slave colar. "No one goes any further….."

"A slave player?" says Hiro "Hey wake up little girl!" Hiro said while running to the little girl, but Jin tries to stop him…Then the entrance to the room was suddenly covered by a force field

"WHAT THE!?" Ran says while trying to bang on the force field

"You cannot exit until you defeat me…." Says the green haired girl

"Hiro-kun, lets do it…" Jin says, Hiro looks then turns his head

"I know…" Hiro says in a slightly strange tone…..then "I don't need you to tell me that!" then Hiro walks to the D-Cube and Jin follows slowly….trying not to trigger anything

"Shall we begin?" asks the girl

"Yeah!" Hiro says while Jin nods

"Alright…." The girl's eyes turn red "Bloody Swan!"

"Achillies D-9!"

"Dark Triton!"

* * *

_**Battle Start**_

* * *

Achillies D-9 keeps on trying to hit Bloody Swan, but only makes little damage, While Dark Triton hasn't Hit even once!

"Jin-san! What is wrong with you!? Don't tell me you have already forgotten how to use an LBX!?"

"Its not that…..i just…want to see what you can do.." Jin said, then stopped tapping on his CCM

"Huh!?" Hiro said, wide-eyed

The sound of Bloody Swan hitting Triton over and over again can be heard, while the two just stood there

"Ban-kun has always trusted you, so has everyone else..you might aswell not be happy that you knew the real me, but im happy that I got to know the real you.." Jin said, then looked to Hiro and Gave a Bright smile "You're a Hero, Hiro!"

"Jin-san….." Hiro watched Jin, then heared the sound of a brake over. Hiro turned around to see Dark Triton has already Break Over, Then he looked back at Jin

"Well….looks like im already done, but you still have a lots more to do….go ahead Hiro! Be a Hero!"

"Right!" Hiro said and looked back to the D-Cube, "I Can do this"

"Foolish…." Said the green haired girl

* * *

"Will Jin be okay?" asks Atyusa

"Eh, he'll be fine … .he's strong" says Kia

"ohh ..he's so strong .maybe dreamy is in your mind .."

"Shut it, you snowy head hedgehog"

* * *

"Alright! Im going to do this for everyone!" Hiro said

Hiro starts tapping on his CCM like crazy , repeatingly hitting Swan over and over again , Jin watches him slowly. Hiro was so close to defeating swan , but swan had hit Achillies weapon , sending it flying away. Swan was about to finish achillies

"Its over, Oozora Hiro …you can do nothing …" said the girl

"Your wrong!" Hiro says, then letting Achillies D-9 grab the anchor-like weapon of Dark Triton, "Its not over! Till' its all over! ATTACK FUNCTION!"

"IT **IS** OVER! ATTACK FUNCTION!"

* * *

_**ATTACK FUNCTION**_

_**FEATHER STORM**_

* * *

_**ATTACK FUNCTION**_

_**POISON BLAST**_

* * *

Swan and Achillies D-9 aim at each other and then….

.

.

.

Swan Falls Down

.

.

.

"Uh!" The girl's colar fell off and she fell to the ground, the force field de-activated

"Hey Girl you okay!?" says Jen as she goes to the girl

"Jin-san …. Thank you …" says Hiro, as he looks at the older boy

"no problem….."

* * *

"We better take the colar for analasis" says Jen

"yeah" says Ban as both hime and Jen were about to get the colar, but accidently ended up touching one anothers hands, and blushing.

"Im sorry!" they both say while blushing brightly, suddenly a young boy appears

"HIKARIIIII!" the young boy shouts

"Muraku-kun!" Hikari shouted "How did you escape?"

Muraku then started to pointing on his head, there was a tiny dragon on his head, resting

"This guy helped me ….." said the boy, with thin purple and yellow eyes, was wearing a purple jacket and black short pants, black shavvy hair that's a bit long with white zigzag like lines on the upper sides of the fringe.

"Do you even know if it is a guy…" Hikari said

* * *

A gaint Dice appeared again, it showed the number 6… then they were teleported again, but it seemed that not only they were there, Yagami and Prof. Oozora were also there! But they were frozen in ice, everyone started looking at Atyusa

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Atyusa said in anger " I WOULDN'T DO THAT! Would i!?"

Everyone just nods slowly, then the green haired girl woke up. Everyone gathered around her

"hey whats your name little girl?" asks Yuuya

"Sakura, Hosono Sakura"

* * *

"_So the little purple Bat has escaped, with the little green puppy eh?"says the old man as he moves the green puppy and purple bat piece to the golden pieces_

"_Well? What is my role today?"_

"_congratulations Daichi, seems like the bigger Dog has moved to see, the little black and white angel, and your teeny little baby Dog"_

"_Heh…. sounds like its my turn to show them … ill' show that little black and white brat, ill show him he should regret messing with me and my family"_

"_Your right Daichi….. your so right … Show them who Is boss" _

"_Yes , Master Drain …."_

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE!**

**The light has shone!**

**Defeat the Darkness surrounding us!**

* * *

**NEXT TIME:**

'**Regret of Darkness and Light!'**

* * *

**This is the power of Brotherhood! This is the Power of Reverse!**

* * *

**Ruby Says: YEAH! ITS DONE! NOW TO SING HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD IS JUST AS OBSSESED WITH WHO-**

***Falls asleep from all the writing* Sa….sa…sayonara Minna-san…. (* q *)**


	24. (16) Regret of Darkness and Light

**Ruby says: Sorry for the long wait…. Been sick for three days…. Anyway.. here it is… at the end are some more Reverse 2 chars.**

* * *

"HOW THE HELL DO WE GET THEM OUTTA THERE!?" Atyusa says as he's banging on the frozen ice

"I don't know if you're trying to help or trying to kill them by braking the ice…" says Atyusa's lil' sister, Snow

While Ban and the others were all sorting things out, Muraku noticed Jin, staring at Yagami… The boy walked up to the older one…

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode- 16**_

'_**Regret of Darkness and Light'**_

* * *

"Jin-san?" the young boy said too the older one… "is something the matter?"

"well…." Jin stared at the adult with red hair "since my father died…. And my grandpa, dint really treat me _That _well…. Yagami-san was always like my dad"

"he was always like your dad…. Even if he was not?"

"yeah…" Jin paused for a minute then looked at Muraku "wait… since when did you know my name?"

"ugh…well…. Hikari tells me everything about you guys…."

"Everything?"

"yeah…."

* * *

Muraku then walks to the blonde haired girl…. "Hey what are you doing Hikari?"

"nothing…" Hikari then looks at the small black dragon on Muraku's Head "The dragon…"

"ah?"

"What are you gonna call it?"

"what ya' mean?"

"it seems attached to you… what you going to call it?" Hikari said, making Muraku stare at the dragon for a while

"Bust….Buster.."

"Buster?"

"Yeah…. After all, he did Bust me out of the cage"

"Sounds nice…" Hikari pets Buster on the head "Hi, there Buster!"

* * *

Then Yuki finally flips and goes infront of the ice, "THAT'S IT GOD DAMMIT!" she says as her hair glows in a bright flame "IM GONNA BURN THIS DAMN ICE! EVEN IF IM GONNA USE ALL MY MAGIC!" She shouts, her hands full of fire, while Akio, Fern and Tera try to hold her back

"Yuki! There might another way to do it! Calm down!" says Akio

"MIGHT IS **NOT** AN OPTION!" Yuki flips, and tries to hit Akio, Hikari and Muraku come and stares…. Just stares

"Hey, kid?" says Jessica "What are you doing?" the girl says as she stares at the younger boy

Muraku then grabs a book from his pocket, starts reading, then raises his right arm and says….

"_Suberou akori monach"_ Then his hands start to have an aura, the ice turns purple, and brakes, without anyone getting hurt

"Yagami-san!"Jin says as he runs to the adult

"MOM!" Hiro runs aswell…. While all the others stare directly at Muraku wierdly…

"tell…me….HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" Ran says in shock

Muraku then shows them the books he has "it's a spell book, I found it earlier…"

Ami and Kazuya take the book and try reading the page Muraku was reading, but… then… what was on the book was…

* * *

✡ =ϟ

-§µßêröµ åkörï möñå¢h

ï§ å §þê¢ïål §kïll †hå† ållöw§ †hê µ§êr †ö ßråkê ï¢ê, £ïrê, wïñÐ åñÐ êår†h êlêmêñ† †¥þê †råþ§.

* * *

- È§†öröµ†å

Ú§êÐ wï†h †wö håñÐ§, †hï§ mövê ï§ å££ê¢†ïvê ïñ måñ¥ wå¥§, £ör ïñ†åñ¢ê, ¥öµ ¢åñ µ§ê ï† ïñ måñ¥ †êrråïñ§, wå†êr, §k¥ ê†¢.. †hï§ mövê ï§ å §ïñglê §hö† mövê åñÐ ñêêÐ§ lö†§ ö£ mågï¢, ï† ¢ömmåñÐ§ å ßµr§† ö£ êñêrg¥ †ö ¢ömê öµ† £röm †hê §k¥

* * *

Everyone began to wonder how Muraku was able to read the WHOLE page…..Then once again the giant Dice appeared outta no where…. It landed on a picture of a crown

"Well…. That cant be good…" says Jin, as they get transported to a room with two ways. Jin made a quick dicision and took he right path, where Ban and Yagami followed him aswell, as soon as the we're in the path the entrance got locked my a cage

"Nii-san!" Yuuya shouted to his older brother "Please don't leave me!"

"I wont Yuuya! I promise! I wont ever leave you! No matter how far we are okay!" Jin held his brothers hand "now stay with your sister…. I promise I will be back…"

And so Jin, Ban and Yagami left…..

* * *

"_Daichi….. they're in the place I said they would be…"_

"_yes….time for some revenge…."_

* * *

Ban, Jin and Yagami made it to another separate paths, Jin again went directly and took the left side, and the cage appeard again, while running Jin shouted "Take the other path!" Ban and Yagami did the what Jin said

* * *

Jin reached a giant room, in the four corners were giant holes, that made the floor in a cross-like bridge, with a circular part in the very middle. A giant crystal was in the middle… There Behind it came out… "Daichi-san!?"

"Hi Jin…"

"Please… I don't wanna fight yo-" But before Jin could finish, Daichi had already moved so fast and punched him in the stomach…

"You like my powers?" he said while letting out a flame through out his hand…

"Dai-chi…." Jin coughed out some blood a bit

"aww….. ready to die already?" He looked at Jin with a grin "you cant die yet little man…" Daichi grabbed Jin's shirt and pulled him up "Im just starting to have fun…."

* * *

"OF ALL ROOMS YOU HAD TO PICKK WHY THIS!?" Muraku shouted trying to avoid the lazers zapping around the mirrored room…"WELL YUKI-SAN!?"

"I just liked the fla-aaaaammmmmeeessss!" Yuki said while Jumping over a lazer beam "BESIDES YOU PUSHED THE BUTTON!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO-OOOOOO!"

Those two were fussing while Hikari was making her way to the lazer beam switch, and turns it off, de-activating all the beams…

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Ami and Jessica shout as they run away from the Giant Rats

"OH COME ON!" says Kazu

* * *

"AHHH! SNAKKKKKEEEEESSS!" says Asuka as she, Gouda and Sendo try to jump over snakes

"WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH! SPIKES SO MANY SPIKES!" shouts Hiro and Yuuya, while Jen, Kia and Ran try to keep calm

* * *

The other Reverses were trying to fight some elves…. Giant elves

* * *

Ban and Yagami, were in a room full of LBXs

Yagami, Kept thinking about Jin for some reason…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_The snow was falling through the sky, the lights in the city beamed everywhere, Near a house, the sound of footsteps can be heared_

"_Come in?" says Yagami as he answers the knock on his door, Jin comes inside "Jin-kun….what is it?"_

"_Yagami-san! I have a gift for you!" Jin handed out a little toy fox, the same one Yagami gave his daughter… " Eh!? Ya-Yagami-san! Whats wrong!?"_

_Yagami was crying "ugh….." Then a louder crying sound was heared_

"_uwaaahhh….ah…a…uwa….wahh…."_

"_Jin-kun?"_

"_I-im…so..sorry…Ya-yagami….sa…san! i… just want… to gi-give..you…ah…a…present…" Jin kept crying "you…you…do…don't like it?...do..do you?...i..just wanted…to give you…..something…cau…cause…you….were…like my Dad!...Uwaahhh!..i-I don't have..a da-dad...i-im sorry…uwaah….waah…uwahh…" Yagami hugs the crying boy. As he holds him in his arms, he keeps him close_

"_Its okay…..Jin….im here….i will be your new Dad.."_

_Flashback end_

* * *

Jin was being tossed over and over again by Daichi….No mercy was shown in any attack, Jin was already damaged so much, but still Daichi did not give any mercy

"ugh….ple…please…stop…." Jin says while shaking on the ground… "Daichi-sa…..san….."

"aww….tired little kid? Too bad…" Daichi kicks Jin on the head

"aaaahhh!" Jin holds his head "please…stop…."

"aww Jin…. Youre Just a little pest in my life…you never like me…and I never liked you" Daichi holds hi sword onto Jin's chin "Any last words?"

"mrf…mrrr.f..mf"

"what?" Daichi goes closer

"mrf…mrrrf…mmmmf"

"Wait what!?"

"I said…its not over… Till its all over!" Jin uses his feet to kick Daichi in the stomach

"ahh!" Daichi fell abit…. Then Ban and Yagami arrives, but could not go in, because of the cage….

"Nii-san! Stop it! Don't hurt Jin!"

"Ban-ku…" But then Before Jin coud finish, Daichi had already sneaked at his back and made an energy blast aiming at Jin's back "…..Dai-"

"Bye-bye"

.

.

.

.

"its over little boy…." Daichi grabs Jin's neck, raises him up, and onto the wall, "Goodbye now…" he places his dagger on Jin's Chest

"NII-SAN DON'T DO IT!"

"its over Ban," Daichi moves his dagger back and starts to aim for Jin's Heart…. It was over…

"NO! NII-SAN DON'T!"

"_I love you Daichi-san…."_

Daichi paused for a bit…..

"What?" Daichi stared at Jin, then dropped him onto the ground "You love me?"

"You….you may not know…but… when you took me home….a…as your doll….you…made me your favourite…..you took me everywhere…you loved me soo much, and even if it was just a few years….i always thought of you as my big brother….."

The cage was oppened and Ban and Yagami ran to Jin… Daichi hid his face while thinking for a bit….

* * *

**-Daichi's POV-**

Even tho…. He killed me… and took my brother… he dint mean to right?

* * *

_Flashback (again)_

_The sky was gray…. I was in the back of the school, it was raining, Uncle was there…. He was taking me home until…_

"_Daichi.. how was-" he couldn't finish cause he was shot in the leg… and he fainted…_

"_Uncle!?" I looked at the back, and saw Jin "You! You're my doll! What are you doing with that Gun!?" He pointed it at me… I saw the fear in his eyes… "Jin?"_

"_i…..im…sorry Daichi-san" He shot me…._

_Flashback End_

Even tho…. he did kill me…. He was always…. Like my darling little brother….

* * *

-Normal POV-

Daichi walks up to Jin and Ban… "Jin i-" suddenly a giant fireball came from the side, Daichi took action and jumped on them, to protect them in a hug, quickly sliding on their backs to the walls…

"Daichi-san?" Jin and Ban looked at him, and he looked at the two boys with a smile…

"Im sorry, little bros…." Daichi hugged the two boys…

"Nii-san….."

* * *

**Kathy Ruth - Kå†h¥ Rµ†h **

**Age: 14**

**Angelic Ravens: Team Cutie (Leader)**

The active young girl, that loves to dance around… her uniform colors are Red (Base) and White (Acess)

She loves music, and can be mean at times. She has long caramel white hair, With normal tone skin, Reddish-pink eyes. She is kind but is a bit too short-tempered at times, she hates people making fun of her. This is one student you wouldn't wanna mess with!

* * *

**Jade Haromo- JåÐê §öµl**

**Age: 14**

**Angel Piece: Team Mace (Leader)**

The cousin of Kia and Kira Haromo, She has purple hair and blue eyes…. her uniform is black (Base) yellow and pink (Acess) She is nice and kind, but can be stubborn when it comes to talking with her Alchemist, Kredit…

* * *

**Kredit Haiko (Kred)- KrêÐï† Håïkö**

**Age: 14**

**(Returned) Angel Piece- Team Mace (alchemist)**

**(Former) Fawn La – Team Acorn (alchemist)**

He used to be a member In angel piece, but then he was angry cause his leader was stubborn, So he transferred to Fawn La in The team of his leaders brother. After the Exchange program, he returned to angel piece, but was a bit different, he became mean and stubborn…. His eyes are dark purple and look like Roy Chen's eyes From Kamui Daimon Academy, his hair is flat and a bit spikey, black and a purple area, his skin is light….his uniform is black (Base) Dark purple (Acess).


	25. (17) Small But Strong!

**Ruby: Sorry that I forgot to put the preview in the last chapter, Anyway again sorry for the long wait, been busy….again…anyway here it is**

* * *

More tunnels come and go until, Muraku, Asuka and Hikari ended up on the same path…

"Eh!? You two?" Asuka says as she look at the two younger kids

"Asuka-san?" Hikari says, till' a woman playing an electric guitar, and a guy who was made out of water had come

"A buncha kids?" The electric guitar girl said "well, I can have an LBX battle with that gay brat! You two can handle the dark and light duo"

"Alright, Lisa…" The water boy said

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 17**_

'_**Small But Storng!'**_

* * *

A D-egg was thrown surrounding Lisa and Asuka, While Hikari stood infront of Muraku, For a battle with a water boy

* * *

**BATTLE START!**

* * *

"Vampire Cat!" shouts Asuka, as she throws her LBX onto the Battlefield

"Vampire Bat!" Shouts Lisa throwing her LBX

Muraku takes out his spell book, while Hikari is in position

"Okay! Lets fight old lady!" Asuka shouts at the girl infront of her

"OLD LADY!? HOW DARE YOU! I AM 18!"

"OLD LADY! OLD LADY!" Asuka shouts back, making the lady more irratated

"Shut up and fight!" The lady, starts off, with a spear attack from Vampire Bat, But Vampire Cat quickly dodges it

"Eat this old woman!" Asuka shouts "Triple head spear!" The spear hits Vampire Bat directly and makes it explode

"WHAT I LOST!? NOOOOOOOO!" The lady begins to cry and then the d-egg dome dissapears

"Eat that!" Asuka said "Wait till' Takeru-" But when she was about to finish there was an explosion behind her

* * *

Muraku was shaking in fear, while staring at Hikari and the water boy fight

"MURAKU! THE BOOK! USE YOUR BOOK!" Hikari was screaming at muraku

"Aa! Right!" Muraku opened his book and started reading "_Meroso! Levio!"_ Spikes fall down the sky and land on the water boy, Forggeting WATER part, The boy turned back to its normal form "aww.. Man"

* * *

Hikari keeps fighting the boy over and over again, but fails, Muraku noticed some water puddles all over the floor _'So that must be it'_

Muraku reads his book again and then he finds another spell that might work "_Inflamiatio!_"

A giant fire appears, The heat of the fire made all the water dry up, all that wass left was some mud..

* * *

"Wave!? How dare you! Little Brats! JUST A BUNCHA KIDS"

"little…..little….." Muraku says silently while covering his face

"Wo-o" Hikari stares

"I AM NOT A LITTLE BRAT!" Muraku keeps on shooting dark flames to the lady "THE ONLY LITTLE THING HERE, IS HOW LITTLE TIME IT WOULD TAKE FOR ME TO CHOKE YOU AND BURN YOU TILL ASHES"

"oh dear…." Hikari starts to back away

"IM GONNA!" Muraku shouts but before he finished…

"That's enough…." Daichi came in "The battle is over Lisa….. give up like I did"

* * *

"What!?" Lisa was shocked to hear

"everything we are doing is wrong…..i finally learned that…."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What exactly do you want with Muraku?" Jin asks to Daichi_

"_Master Says that its because he can read existra language" Daichi responds_

"_Master?" Ban says curiously_

"_He says that he could read a spell that can 'change the world, for the better'"_

"_Change the world?" Jin says, then looks at Ban with a shock on his face "There is only one person who could say that…."_

"_Lex…."_

* * *

"_Whats going on here Kia!?" Jin runs to her,_

"_What happened to you!? Why are you all-" Kia shouts but then Jin stopped her_

"_Nevermind that! What special spell can change the world?"_

"…_..its…oh no.."_

"_WHAT IS IT!?"_

"_ReBirth and Reborn" Kia says sacredly_

"_Whats that?"_

"_It turn the world into a deserted landscape….Nothing will live for long…. Everything will die…"_

"_WHAT!?" Ban and Jin flips after hearing that_

* * *

"_Jin…. You okay!? Did Daichi do that!?" Kia panicked so hardly_

"_Im fine…..im fine" Jin says without panic_

"_Good….." Kia looks around and then grabs Jin and puches him on the shoulder "That's for scaring me"_

"_oww" Jin says then Kia Kisses him on the cheek "What did-"_

"_That's for staying safe…."_

"_Your weird…"_

* * *

"_Great! Looked what your big brother did to my big brother!" Jen says_

"_Sorry…." Ban says_

"_But you know…. Atleast they wont fight anymore…"_

"_ah…"_

_Jen looks at Yuuya calling her, She was about to leave, but before that she kisses Ban and then leaves_

"_Woah…"_

* * *

_Soon Everyone found out that Muraku had a special ability to read existra and speak existra, They called a human boy liked that 'The Son of Darkness' They also learned that Hikari could also read and speak the special language existra. Which could put them both in grave danger of being kidnapped_

* * *

_Flashback end_

* * *

"WHAT!? Destroy the world?" Lisa says "I thought it was to change the world?"

"That's what we thought too…. But I too was wrong"

"But why us!?" Muraku and Hikari said

"That…well… I will tell about later, Anyway, What you think Lisa?" Daichi stares at the lady,

"…..fine" Lisa looks up " I will tell everyone else"

"Thanks…."

Asuka goes up to them and says "sorry to bother, but where is Ban and Jin?"

"Well…. They're handling some matters…."

* * *

Ban and Jin, which has meet up with the reverses and everyone else, made it to the heart of the tower, There came out a man, Healthy, strong and evil…

"Hello, Ban…. Its been a while"

"Lex…" Ban says staring at the man

"Lex!?" Ami and Kazu respond to what Ban had said

"Yes its me…. You ready? Cause the battle is about to begin…." Lex laughs evilly as they stare at him

* * *

**Epilouge (Ban)**

**NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE**

**Lex is alive? But is he real this time?**

**While we fight, Hikari and Muraku have to fight each other!?**

**What will be the result?**

**NEXT TIME:**

'**Two friends, One Dream'**

**This is the power of Brotherhood! This is The Power of Reverse!**

* * *

**Reverse 2 Chars…**

**Usagi Red Makoto**

**Age: 15 **

**Black Feather: Team Peacock (Leader)**

* * *

A young lady with red and black hair, Normal skin, Blue eyes, and her uniform red, black and blue. Shy at first meeting but is more alive once you know her more. Strong hearted and fast. Is always in charge of capturing the zone

* * *

**Koala Raze**

**Age: 15 **

**Black Feather: Team Peacock (Alchemist)**

**Rossett: Team Bud (Former)**

* * *

Quiet fellow, Tall and handsome, lots of people have a crush on him. Doesn't smile that much, his eyes always half closed, always so confident aswell. A pale you man with black spiky hair, One of his eyes in covered by an eyepatch, a really fast runner aswell, Uniform colors: Black (Base) and White (acess). Does not get along with Usagi

* * *

**Ruby: Thnx for reading, seeya next time!**


	26. (18) Two Friends One Dream

**Ruby: sorry again and again, busy busy busy, you get it… anyway thnx for 2,000 views…. :D and 40 reviews XD, Anywayzzz if you have any questions about the story, you can go to my tumblr account, and ask (Still RubyBlitz Peeps)**

* * *

"Lex! I thought you changed!" Ban shouted at the purple (I think) haired man. Lex just laughed a bit and walked away "Lex!"

Before Ban could walk infront of him, Jin appeared only he looked differen, the white part of his hair had turn aqua green, and his eyes were sky blue, and he seem to looked frightened and he was shaking

"ah!? Jin whats wrong?" Ban looked at Jin infront of him….until-

"What do you mean?" Jin's voice was heared at the back of him

"WHAT!?"

"Im right here!" Jin said, then he spotted the other Jin "WHAT THE!?" Then another ban appeared, but his eyes were red, and he looked mean

"What the hell!?" Jen stepped back as Katsumi stepped infront of her "Kat! Whats up?"

"There! That symbol on their shirts!" Katsumi said while pointing at the star ring a ring over it "That use to belong to the organization I use to be in!"

"Say what now" Kai said looking at the girl

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode- 18**_

'_**Two Friends One Dream'**_

* * *

"That's stupid…" Kazu said until the other Jin appeared and tried to hit him with a mallet "AAHHH!" Luckily he was able to get away fast

"ah….ah…im..sorry…" The other Jin said while shivering

"Nobody told you to apologize" The other Ban said while holding his CCM

"IM SORRY!" The other Jin said while shaking even more

"What….." The ACTUAL Jin and Ban just stared at the two…. "Do we have to fight you two?"

"Yes….No!...ah…IM SORRY!" The other Ban just pinches Jin a bit "AH! IM SORRY!"

"Little, twit….." The other Ban says while the real duo was just staring…. "Lets just get rid of these two.."

The other Ban throws a D-egg infront of Hiro, Ran and Ban. While Jin, Yuuya and Jen were trapped in a forcefield

Meanwhile….

* * *

"What the hell is this…." Daichi was looking in a bird themed room

"WOW! ITS SO ADORABLE!" Hikari shouted

"Yeah, if your into birdy 101" Muraku says while walking towards a giant bird plushie

Muraku touches the bird on the head and then….

*Open*

"eh?"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all shout as they slide down through the trap door

* * *

Asuka wakes up to see, the others standing up and patting on their butts or heads… "Where are we?"

They see a giant maze full of traps and monsters

"AWWW COME ON!"

* * *

**BATTLE START**

"Odin-Mk2!"

"Minerva Kai!"

"Achillies-D9!"

"Odin Creed…."

* * *

**BATTLE START**

"Kaidou Jin! Crypton Mode!"

"Haibara Yuuya! Crypton Mode!"

"Kaidou Jen! Crypton Mode!"

"ah…..ah….Zi-Zin...Dark Crypton Mo-mode!"

* * *

The three LBXs try to hit the black LBX but couldn't land a hit, to be honest Then other Ban is better than the actual one…

"Seriously!? Who are you?" Ran shouts at the dark brown haired boy

"hmp.." The Boy smirks "Name's Van…. There, That's my annoying little partner Zin….. heh, he is such a little pest in our mission…."

"What mission!?" Hiro said while tapping on his CCM

"To create the perfect world" The red eyes of the boy is filled with hatred "And maybe when im done with that….. I can finally get rid of that little twit"

"Get rid of Him!?" Ban said

"I use to be master's favourite" The boy turned his head to his original "But until he came, I was just a abandoned toy to master Hiyama"

"How, Dare you turn down a friend!" Hiro said, making his eyes get that orange-ish aura "You will pay for that!"

Achillies-D9 keeps striking on Odin Creed and was able to hit it 13 times, but still it was not enough…

"You cannot defeat me-" Suddenly Zin came inside the force field and bumped into Van, which made Odin Creed fall down, Hiro took the chance

"HISSATSU FUNCTION!"

* * *

**Attack Function**

**Sword Bit**

* * *

The swords from Achillies D9 back, fly all the way to Odin creed, making the LBX explode into a million pieces, and so the D-egg dissapears…

"Now look what you did you little Twit!" Van says too Zin "I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago!"

* * *

**Attack Mode**

**Speed Dance**

* * *

Yuuya runs around the enemies over and over creatind a giant tornado trapping them inside

* * *

**Attack Mode**

**Dark Dancer**

* * *

Jen Jumps over the tornado and creats a giant dark orb under her feat, she kicks the orb and made it fly into the tornado, she lands backc outiside and the tornado explodes into a giant light, at the end the two foe's just lie on the ground unconsious

* * *

Hikari and the others where able to make it out, but then…..

"Fantasia?" Hikari looks up to see the 'angel of life', a young girl with rainbow wavy hair, a beautiful priest's robe and magical sparlky wings.

"Hello Hikari-chan…. It's a long time sence we have seen each other….yes?"

"ah! What are you doing here!?" Hikari says while the others just stare

"Daichi-kun, you've been doing bad things havent you?" Fantasia stares at the boy

"Yeah, and im deeply sorry about it…." Daichi says while bowing his head

"Its fine, aslong as you be good from now on"

"Yeah I will….." Daichi looks up

"Hikari-chan, Muraku-kun, I want you two to fight" The angel looks at the two shocked children

"WE HAVE TO DO WHAT NOW!?"

* * *

Everbody runs to the top where Lex is, but then when ban was about to make one last step till he reaches the room, a vine grabbed his legs and the hooked him up to a machine….

"What the!?"

"Ban-kun!" Jin tries to run to the machine but there was a forcefield blocking them, Everyone bangs and bangs on the forcefield yet it did not dissapear it just stayed there, Every one was worried what the machine was…..

"LEX! LET ME GOOO!" Ban struggled and struggled yet, he could never get out. Lex just laughed

* * *

**(Hiro)**

**Next Time on Danball Senki Reverse:**

* * *

**Hikari and Muraku's Battle Begins**

**While we have to save Ban-san**

**Ban-san! I will save you like Senshiman Would!**

* * *

**Next Time on Danball Senki Reverse:**

'**A Little Boy's Joy'**

**This is the power of Hope! This is the power of Reverse!**

* * *

**Ruby: anywayz….. this is the one of the groups in the second series**

* * *

**Angelic Ravens**

-Known as the strongest Group in the school

-Only has 4 teams

Team Rose – all female

Team Blaze – all male

Team Cutie – all female

Team Beat – all male

-Most of the students are silent or either normal

-The Mentors are Kia Haromo and Jen Kaidou

-Their main Teacher is also the school pricipal

- They have an alliance with Angel Piece and Black Feather

- They have amazing talents in music and arts


	27. (19) A Little Boy's Wish

**Ruby: Im trying to make it sooner..trying…**

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 19**_

'_**A Little Boy's Joy'**_

* * *

The sound of clashing noises could be heared.. over and over… it was a battle between two bestfriends… it hurts them deep inside to do this, but they had no choice..

The boy was losing

"AAHHH!" Muraku shouts as he falls to they ground..

"Fantasia-san!? Is this the only way!?" Asuka asks to the floating woman

"Yes…." The rainbow haired woman says

* * *

**-Muraku's POV-**

Why, why is it always like this!?... WHY CANT I JUST HAVE A NORMAL LIFE!? Everyday! Everyday! People call me a freak!? And then, then, MOM AND DAD HATE ME!

Well, I wouldt blame them…. Its my fault… sister died… Mikage…. She died because of me, I cant believe it… WHY DOES THE WORLD HAVE TO HATE ME!?

Meeting, Hikaru and Hikari was my only hope left..

* * *

_FlashBack_

_Wow! Today is so cold!... mom and dad threw me out o the house again.. man its so so cold.. brr.. hey, its those kids from school!_

"_Hey Look guys! It's the freak!" They told me… I didn't want to say anything…. But then… Wait!? Who are you two?_

"_Hey leave him alone!" One of them says, by her sqeaky voice, im sure it was a girl "Hikaru-nii!"_

"_Leave him alone!" wait, is he suppose to be a boy!? He looks exactly like his twin!? _

"_Hikaru! Hikari!" This, man comes in… he looks like a buissness guy? "Whats wrong!?"_

"_Those guys! Were bullying him" She's pointing at me…._

_AH!? The old guy is walking to me!_

"_Hey there Kid.." He says to me "Where are your mom and dad?"_

"_They kicked me out…." What? You expect me to lie?_

"_they did!? Aww how could they!" Hikaru, I think says. Then suddenly the old guy drags me into his car.._

* * *

_They brought me to their house, im still wondering if they are brother and sis or sis and sis?_

* * *

"_Are you feeling better?" Hikari, umm I think. Told me, while sitting right next to me_

"_Yeah, I am… Your Hikari right?" I responded, then the other one came "And your Hikaru?"_

"_ah!" He says, should I ask if he is a boy or girl? "And you are?"_

"_Muraku…"_

"_Your name is funny…." He…umm or she? Tells me_

"_I know…" I tell him, seriously… is he a boy or girl!? "Hey, ive been meaning to ask you.."_

"_What?"_

"_Are you a boy or girl?" He kept quiet_

"…_.." _

"…_." Even Hikari was quiet, then she started to cover her ears_

"_Hey Hika-" And then….._

"_WHAAAAT!? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!? OFCOURSE IM A BOY! I REALLY AM YOU KNOW! IM A BOY IM A BOY! HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I SAY IT!? IM A BOY IM A BOY!" Hikaru shouts and shouts, while me and Hikari just laugh_

_Flashback end_

* * *

Ever since that day, we have been bestfriends ever since… untill, one day, I heard Hikari died, and Hikaru got amnesia…. But I saw hikari again! I was so so happy! But…I cant believe I have to fight my own friend!

All I ever wanted was a friend! Isn't that enough!

* * *

**-Ban's POV-**

Im just stuck to this machine, my friends are fighting for me… its only now… I finally know why this is happening… its all because of me!...

First… I made Nii-san wish for a friend for me!

Then… I betrayed Jin, and let myself forget him

I couldn't save Lex before!

I let Mizel get O-legion!

WHY CANT I DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?

* * *

Right now…. I just want to be dead, I just want to be lifeless…. I don't want to be alive.. I just want to cry silenty.. can someone tell me why… I cant help anyone, am I really important to this world!?

"Ban-san!" Hiro!? Is that you! I cant see you, but I can hear you! "Ban-san! I will save you! I will save you like Senshiman would!"

"We are all here Ban!" Jessica shouts out…She was right…Kazu, Ami, Ran, Hiro, Yuuya, Jin and even the rest of the reverses….but then… the only one that is not here is…

"Ban!" Nii-san! You're here… im so glad

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Ban-kun!" Jin and Jen…they call me both the same.. 'Ban-kun' 'Ban-kun' 'Ban-kun' "Whats up with you?" Suprisingly, they say it exactly the same time_

"_umm…..nothing…nothing at all.."they watch me as I look at me and Nii-san's old picture… Jin is upset… I guess its because of what I had said.. "Jin…"_

"_im fine…. Besides.. if you ever miss him, you have us.."_

"_Nii-san's right Ban-kun!" Jen….Jin… "We will always be there for you! Trough thick and thin!" Everyone?_

"_We, will always be there! Ban-san!"_

"_Yeah! Osu! Lets kick some butt together Ban!"_

"_Were always there…" Ran, Ami..Kazu, Hiro, Everyone!_

"_Thanks….everybody" Thank you all….really_

_Flashback end_

* * *

Thank you….

* * *

**-Muraku's POV- (again)**

* * *

I cant believe, im losing to someone like Hikari…. Heh… I guess I really am useless like father had said..

* * *

"_Two children….born on the same day… on the same time…and blessed with the same Star….." _

"_then…that means….we are…"_

"_Siblings?"_

* * *

"_Thank you…Muraku, you stayed with me like a true brother would….im glad….that we are brothers…but, I guess its our last moment…."_

"_Thank you as well…."_

"…_.__Watashi…. no ….futago…"_

* * *

Huh!? What was that vision I saw….. was it… my future, that boy… who was he?... I need to know…I need- AAAHHHHH

"AAAHHHHHHH" I forgot! We are still fighting!

"That's enough!" Fantasia-san! Thank god! "We have to hurry to the top now! You two are the only ones who can reroute the spell!"

"Okay!"

* * *

-Normal POV-

Ban was screaming and screaming as the magical electric shocks ban over and over and over…

"AHHHHHHH! LEX! STOP IT!" Ban kept shouting and shouting

"Never…you should do it yourself…" Lex says with a smirk on his Face…A loud Bang could be heared…Jin disabled the forcefield and ran to the machine… he started banging on it with his giant mallet

"Carefull Jin!" Daichi shouted aas he slowly walked to the are were Ban was at

"That's it! You little pest!" Lex pointed out his hand surrounded by a dark flame "I had enough of you!"

Lex shoots the flame creating an X like shape at Jin's Back, "JIN LOOK OUT!" Daichi shouts out

"NII-SAN!" Jen and Yuuya shout out

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A bright light appeared…. At the end of the light, was a shocking revolution…. That made everybody have their eyes wide open

"No….it..cant be" Ban looked and began to cry slowly…

Falling down slowly….was Jin…but… he was a doll again…

'_Even tho…I will not last forever_

_Im glad I got some time…_

_To spend with all of you…_

_Daisuki…Minna-san'_

"NOW! HIKARI-CHAN! MURAKU-KUN!" Fantasia says while pointing at Lex

"_Ariasta, loveothan neptuna estora elcota Mehomo!" _A bright light surrounds Lex, then everyone else, the whole room turns bright… and everything fades away slowly….the last thing that could be seen.. was Ban's eyes full of tears…

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yuuya was in tears…. Crying while hugging…Jin… now the lonely doll…everyone else was in tears too… But Ban, he was standing alone.. he wasn't crying…

"Hey…Ban, why aren't you crying…" Daichi came walking to him, everyone else Just stares

"I shouldn't cry…Jin, wouldn't like it if I cried…." Ban says while closing his eyes, trying to hide all the tears…

* * *

Muraku was watching by a distance…. Thinking

'_I may have not known Jin-san for a long time yes…. But I know that he is important to this world… so if it was possible… bring him back… he doesn't deserve to die… he never ever did…"_

"Please….god…" Muraku cries slowly…. While holding his left eye, which was wounded horribly in his battle with Hikari (ofcourse she dint mean to hurt him) "Please…Please…."

'_That's my only wish….'_

* * *

**Epilouge (Ban)**

* * *

**Jin, is gone….but why do I feel like he is still here**

**What is this bright light!?**

**No…is it really true!?**

* * *

**Next Time on Danball Senki Reverse: **

'**Hope From A Boy's Heart'**

* * *

**This is the power of Heart! This is the power of Reverse!**

* * *

**Ruby: great…. I feel so stupid now…. Groups again...Review if you wish...**

* * *

**Black Feather**

**Four teams**

**Team Mace**

**Team Peacock**

**Team Horizon**

**Team Feather**

**Allience with Angel Piece, and Angelic Ravens**

**Silent and calm**

**Mentors: Lisa Musika and Daichi Yamano**

**Good at gymnastics (most of them…)**


	28. (20) Hope From a Boy's Heart

**Ruby: hey guys… you know… the last chapter was a bit, confusing wasn't it? Eh… this chapter will explain it… oh my friend here helped me write this chapter**

**Emerald: Hello!**

**Ruby: okay… on with the show then….**

* * *

Everyone was sad… yes it was true… but then, Daichi, took a close look at the Area… and noticed something "What is this?" he asks himself as he seems to pick up some dust.. Then Fantasia comes in

"Demons' dust.."

"Eh!?" Daichi looks up to the lady… and begins to think..

'_The tower…. Muraku and Hikari… Jin.. dint.. he dint die!"_

"I GOT IT!" Daichi shouts and everyone turns their heads to him.. "Lex is not!...and Hikari!... Ban..! Jin…dead….wow im tired…"

"Nii-san? Whats wrong!" Ban runs to the older boy

"Let me explain! Lex isnt Lex! He's a demon… just in disguise….. and they dint want Muraku! Nor Hikari!"

"Then who?" Jessica asks from behind… Daichi points at Hiro

"WHAAATTTT!?" They all shouted

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 20**_

'_**Hope from a Boy's Heart'**_

"Hiro had a special ability right? Well… that ability… The demon needed that to open a portal.. so they can escape, by turning Hiro, into a lotust. They just got Ban by mistake" Daichi said… but then Hiro walks up to Daichi

"Then… why did they need Muraku?" Hiro says.. Making Daichi think, till' Fantasia arrives

"As bait, they wanted you all to go there, thinking that the spell Rebirth and reborn would be the cause of their mission….. They wanted Hiro to fall into the trap.." Fantasia says, Katsumi walks up

"Then, the other Jin and Ban? Whats up with that?"

"The demon disguised himself as Lex correct? He also has the ability to change his appearance… so he used that to pretend to be a scientist in your company… their he created the two androids.. after that he destroyed the company" Fantasia explains… Katsumi begins to remember that the company has been destroyed, not too long ago, suddenly, someone comes in, it was Canna's old friend, Miyo…

"Miyo?"

* * *

"Fantasia-san! Here! Its here! The book you needed" Miyo says to the woman, who grabbed the book and began to read

"Thank you, anyway… Jin actually didn't die… he was just... brought back to his original form…"

"What should we do now.?" Hikari asks from the back..

"I think its best… if we leave Jin here…" Everyone looked up in shock, but then they slowly looked down and started to understand… so as Fantasia had said, they left Jin there…

* * *

Ban stayed fo a while to take a look at his old friend… before shedding one last tear… he talked to him as if he was still real.. the flowers on the tree bloomed… and to think it was close to nightime… Ban suddenly heared his CCM ring

"Huh? What is this?" Ban took a look at his CCM, there was a message from an unknown person

'_Take it, as a gift for a good boy…'_

"Eh?" Ban looks at his own CCM for he doesn't understand anything… suddenly he could hear a rushing portal sound behind him, and it was correct there was a portal… A hand reached out from the portal… Ban grabbed the pale hand and pulled out "Ji-Jin!"

"Ban-kun!" The two boys hug one another, until Yuuya comes in and shouts for his Nii-san!

"NIIIIII-SAAAANNNNN!" Yuuya runs to hug his Nii-san, until everyone else came and joined the hug too

"AHHH! Jin-san! We thought you were a goner!"

"Jin! Don't ever do that again you little twit!"

"Ahahah! Im so happy!"

"Guys…. Your kinda squeezing me…"

* * *

Everyone was so rejoiced… until Atyusa noticed that… they had no idea, where they were, so everyone had that Now-what-are-we-gonna-do face… until a giant shadown appeared on top of them

"What..the…"

It was actually a giant shuttle, colored black and white, everyone was just stairing, until Reini and Reichi appeared… also Yuki, Tera, Akio, Fern and the others appeared

"Guys!" Everyone looked up….. as they landed down slowly…. Everyone ran into the shuttle…

* * *

Everyone, staring at the city below them…. Well not exactly everyone… For Daichi, Jin and Ban were just sitting on top of the roof of the shuttle… staring at the sky, stars… and the moon, with a smile on their faces

* * *

Weeks has passed since that event…. Everything was back to normal… well not really, for one rainy, rainy day, Daichi was walking to the bridge until he heard somebody cry and cry and cry

* * *

"Uwaaaah! Someone he-help me!" Daichi runs the the kid, who seemed to had thin indigo eyes… Brick-red spiky hair… and seemed to had a horn on his head….

"Ah! Eh!" Daichi carried the boy to the Reverse house…

* * *

"Heeeh~~~ You found him under a bridge?" Muraku and Hikari asks…

"Ah… His name is Sena Aaron.. his family threw him out" Daichi says to the younger kids..

"Why would they throw him out?" Hikari asks, Daichi looks back at the Kid, then back at the two..

"Well, I guess it has something to do with his horn…" Daichi looked again, then once he looked back, the two were gone "eh!? Where did!?" Daichi saw them walk over to the Aaron "Those two.."

* * *

Aaron was still being warmed after being found under the bridge, Muraku and Hikari were with him and asked

"Hey? Why did you end up there…."

"Well, one time a light hit me…. It made this horn grow on my head… then my twin got scared of me…" Aaron begin to cry "Then, my mommy and daddy kicked me out…" He continued to cry "Everyone calls me a monster"

"Its okay, here everyone calls us monsters, but we have one another… anybody is welcome here!" Hikari says, actually lieing

"You really mean that?"

"Of course we do!" Muraku said

"Thanks…"

* * *

Daichi stares from the back happily staring until…..

"DAICHI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!" Jin shouted, with Yuuya covered in water… There was also a bucket behind them apparently it seemed to be a prank by Daichi

"Oh shoot! Im caught!" Daichi starts running away from Jin as fast as he could, Jin was waving his giant mallet above him…. Daichi was seriously nuts… until Jin had jumped on him and hit his head a couple of times

"AAHHHHH! I GIVE! I GIVE!" Daichi shouts but Jin wouldn't let it… "BAN! TELL JIN TO STOOPPP!"

"Sorry… Nii-san but, Nii-sans' will do almost anything for their Ototo.." Ban says laughing with the other guys

* * *

**-Journal-**

Everything was as it was, Me and Ban are finally okay.. nothing bad happened… since then…but I met more people… I swear.. those kids I met are super annoying… well, that's what Jin would describe me… Haha… anyway, I guess…. A brothers' love is forever.. wether it is by blood, or by heart… that's all for now

_**-Daichi**_

* * *

**Epilouge (Hiro)**

**Next Time on Danball Senki Reverse:**

* * *

**Hey! We met some really nice kids… they are kind of strange… but their really nice!**

'**I will protect you children!' Yeah, that would be nice..**

* * *

**Next Time on Danball Senki Reverse:**

'**The Little Reverses!'**

* * *

**This is the power of hope! This is the power of Reverse**

* * *

**Ruby: Good?**

**Emerald: Yeah, pretty good… anyway.. Reverse two stuffies**

**Ruby: That's… my line**

* * *

Angel Piece

Has Four teams aswell

Team Mace

Team Priest

Team Holy

Team Race

Kind hearted and energetic

Prefers lighter colors

Mentors: Fern Rune and Akio Sorano

Most of them are cheerleaders or ballet dancers

Most uniforms are pink, white or yellow

* * *

**Ruby: Thank you for giving the time to read this… again… anyway… thanks for all the views, reviews and others… Thank you Kaiyuu for mentioning that comment…. About whenever you open this fic there's a new chapter… I guess**

**Emerald: Sarcasm much?**

**Ruby: Pipe it down, or I will GOD FREAKING KRILL YOU! Anyway seeya next time!**


	29. (21) The Little Reverses!

**Ruby: HELLO! Another chap…..Yesh…. what you have been waiting for… anywayyy…. Here we go…**

* * *

Everything was running smoothly… The brick-red head Aaron has gotten along really well with the others… but then…. It wasn't going well right now… exactly…

"GET IT OFF MEEEE!" Aaron shouts trying to remove the bucket on his head, Muraku and Hikari are in a struggle of trying to remove the bucket on his head…

"ugh….Arrgg….JUST GET OFF!" Muraku says and suddenly the bucket comes off… "Ah!" And they fall down..

"Hey we go it off!" Hikari says while jumping for joy! Until Muraku notices something stuck in the bucket

"What…." Muraku grabs the item and…. "OH MY GOSH!"

"What's wrong Muraku?" Aaron asks, until he notices his horn was gone from his head "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HORN!?" Aaron turns his head to Muraku… Who was holding his horn…

"WHATS WITH ALL THE YELLING!?" Daichi comes in with Ban, Hiro, Sakura and Ran there aswell.. until they noticed the horn

"MY GOD!" The four shout… all in shock

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 21**_

'_**The Little Reverses'**_

* * *

"hmm…." Wendy says while looking at Aaron's Head "Well…. There are no bruises or scars…. So I think your horn just got weak and fell off…"

"That's a relief… for a second, I thought Aaron's horn would cause his brain to fall out…" Ran said in relief… and turned his head to Aaron, Muraku, Sakura and Hikari who were hugging one another in fear of what Ran had said "oops….."

"Ji….Jin-sa…san….i-is…that…re..really…gonna…ha-hap pen?" Hikari says while shaking

"No, its not…." Jin says with a weird face… Until Atyusa Comes in..

"HEY GUYS! KIA IS BACK! AND I HAVE SOME NEW FOLKS!" Atyusa says making everyone stare at him..

* * *

"So you found Those three next to The market?" Yuuya says, while smiling as always… "That's very nice of you to let them stay here! Atyusa-san!"

"Heh he! Ofcourse! Im nice too you know…." Atyusa says while rubbing his head

"If only that was believable…." Jin says with his i-want-to-kill-you face "so Kia? Your mom's funeral?"

"Ah…." Kia and Kai turns their faces to Jin "What about it?"

"Are you okay?" Jin says while backing a little bit

"Yeah we're fine…" Jin and Atyusa sweat drops at hearing so "We don't mind…. That mom is gone.."

"WAIT- Seriously!?" Jen says while staring at the two "Wow…"

* * *

Meanwhile….

* * *

"My name's Kira…" The black and red haired girl said

"My name is Ryuu…" The navy blue haired boy with aqua blue eyes said…

"Im Kathy…." The light blonde haired girl said, Hikari, Sakura, Aaron and Muraku had already intuduced them selves earlier… and they just kept quiet for a few seconds...

* * *

Weeks had gone.. Discovering That all those new little kids (Exept Muraku and Hikari) Are some new species of Reverses.. and so, as we all exepect.. someone had to explain… And it was Miyo

* * *

"They're Energy reverses…" Miyo said while reading a book "It says here, that some reverses drop some energy when using a great amount of power. All of us used that energy in the tower correct? Once the tower had erupted… some of our reverse energy flew off and hit several places. Daichi's energy ended hitting Aaron's House, Yuuya's hit Sakuras.. Jen hit Kathy's…Kia's Hit Kira But the others… I still have no idea for them tho…."

"Well they seem fine… they can control their powers.. and they seem to be getting along very well.." Ban said to the others

"I hope they don't fight…" Hiro says, until Ran comes in

"Hey! Let them have a fight you know! They are Reverses" Everbody else sweat drops…

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Yuki stands up walking all the way to Ran "DO YOU WANT TO KILL THESE KIDS!?"

* * *

The Kids and Buster we're playing around with a ball, just kicking it… until-

"MURAKU! YOU KICKED IT TOO FAR!" Ryuu shouted

"But….i just kicked it normally…." Muraku said trying to calm Ryuu down

* * *

"Hey can you guys get the can up that shelf?" Jessica asks…. Muraku leaves the game..

"Hey!" Ryuu says pouting… then looking at Kira thinking _'Wow…she's cute…'_

* * *

"I'll get it!" Muraku says running all the way to the shelf…

"Are you even sure? You're very short you' know" Ran says with a weird face… Until The young boy Jumps really high and reaches the shelf…. Ran just stays shocked

"Here Jessica-san!" The boy hands the can and runs off quickly… a bit too quickly for normal humans… Daichi was staring

* * *

"Daichi-san? Whats up?" Jin asks from behind

"That Kid….is he really just a human?" Daichi asks to the two toned hair boy

"Huh…Hmm…..What do you mean?" Jin looks up to the taller boy

"He reads the unknown language… he can run and jump very abnormal for a human… and I kinda think he can talk to animals.." Daichi says, looking at Jin's Wierded out face

"What makes you…" Jin stops when Daichi breathes in and says..

"I saw him talking to Buster…. They were having a conversation…" Jin was also a bit confused, but soon he started understanding… so he walked up to the younger boy…

* * *

"Muraku?" Jin says

"Ah! Jin-san!" Muraku, who has thought of Jin as an older brother… knew whatever Jin would say…. It wouldn't hurt him..

"Is it true you can talk to animals?" Jin stares at the boy's smiling face

"Yes!" Jin's eyes in shock when hearing that.. "I can also jump really high too!" Jin was silent for a minute… "Jin-san? Did I say anything wrong!?" Jin snaps into reality

"Ah….no its nothing…." Jin just walks away, and the boy went back to his game

* * *

The next day The kids were just walking around the forest, even when Kia said **NOT TOO, **and what she had said to do was the right thing…. Because

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed seeing a giant wolf infront of her… Aaron went into action and ended up shouting letting out some flames from his mouth, Ryuu made a water ball with his hands and ended up hitting it into the wolf's mouth, Sakura fell on the ground… and her hands created a giant flower pod trapping the wolf but not for long, it was able to get out then, Kathy in return grabed a rope and tied it around the legs of the beast as fast as she can..Kira's hand turned into electricity as she pointed it at the wolf zapping it, Hikari shot the wolf a few times with her bow and Arrow, While Muraku just kept Kicking the wolf in the face (since….leg power?) and the wolf dint move anymore…

"Hey! We make a really good team!" Aaron shouts, everyone agrees… until the wolf growled a little

"RUN AWAY!" They all ran back to the reverse house…

* * *

….but they got a slightly different reaction after telling everyone about their little adventure…

* * *

"YOU WENT INTO THE FOREST!?" Kia shouted "YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" the younger ones stared down

"We're sorry…." The kids said bowing their heads…

"Its fine you guys…." Kazu says "Just don't do that!"

"You scared us half to death!" Ami says "But thank god your alive…"

* * *

They all smiled until , Jin comes in. Everyone staring at the male Reverse as he walks all the way to Muraku..

"Muraku…." Jin says handing out a small rectangular thing.. it had a button on it "This…take it.."

"Hmm…What is it?" Muraku says… then Jin told him to press the button… so he did… "WOAH!"

* * *

Came out of a whole in the top of the item, was a purple electric whip.. "I saw you battle earlier… I thought each of you might need a weapon…" Jin hands out a little dagger for Aaron, a small lazer gun, for Sakura, a wooden staff for Ryuu, two twirling balls for Kathy, and a spiked Fan for Kira

* * *

"Hey what are you up too Jinny?" Atyusa says from the back

"Im just saying…if they can fight like that…. Why not train them?" Jin says, everyone else agrees… "So it's a deal… you start tomorrow…" The kids smle and hugged Jin

"Thank you Jin-san!" They all shout…all happy

* * *

Late at night all the Little reverses were asleep...But then...

* * *

_Muraku saw another glance…._

"_Muraku!" _

"_Muraku Did you just get…no….your LBX is still okay right!?"_

"_Muraku?" _

'_Finally…..its over… I can go home'_

* * *

'_What did that mean?'_

* * *

**Epilouge (Ban)**

* * *

**Next time on Danball Senki Reverse:**

* * *

**Tomorrow is Ran's Karate tournament…**

**But why does she seem so upset about it?**

* * *

**NEXT TIME:**

* * *

'**You Are Strong!'**

**This is the power of Family! This is the Power of Reverse!**

* * *

**Ruby: Thanks for reading….please review…and tell me what do you think of the little reverses if you can….**


	30. (22) You Are Strong!

**Ruby: Another chap…. Thanks to days without class…. But many homework… I haven't even done any yet…. Oh well….. I still have to pass it next week… what can I say….im lazy in the outside world…I guest I shoud also show all the Hissatsus**

* * *

Ran was kicking and punching and chopping whatever wood she could find…. She ended up punching a wall (wooden of course) in the Reverse house

* * *

"GEESH! RAN-KUN! CANT YOU DO IT OUTSIDE!" Snowflake shouted, Ran put on a grumpy face and went outside

* * *

Meanwhile….. Muraku and the others… were doing their…ummm…training?

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Aarons shouting could be heard as he fell from the tree landing on the soft pillow…. Everyone else were trying their best not to fall down from hanging upside down on a branch. It was easy for Hikari since she has already done it as training, and for Muraku who had already done this a hundred times… As for Ryuu, he seemed to be having it easy…Kira wasn't in any worry as she would almost fall at times…

* * *

Ran was punching and kicking, until someone came, a girl with short blue hair, normal skin and green eyes. It was actually Ran's old Karate partner… who was always better than her…

* * *

"Well…well….if it isn't Ran…." The girl said while putting her hands on her hips..

"Emily…." Ran turned her head, to the blue haired girl, who was grinning at her "I thought you were in A nation…"

"Oh I was deary…but the championship is tomorrow…. And you don't want people to know about your secret right dear?" Emily gave an evil grin

"What! You wouldn't….." Ran said angrily..

"Oh yes I would dear!" Emily turned and walked away "Seeya! Never gonna be ya!" she laughed evily..

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode- 22**_

'_**You Are Strong!'**_

* * *

Jin was playing LBX with Ban until they heared Ran shout

"GRAAAAHHHHHH!" Ran punched her fist into a tree "CURSE YOU EMILY!" She continued punching her hands into the tree "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Ran?" Ban was stairing, Jin didn't make a single sound… until Ban started to walk to Ran "Hey Ran….can.."

"GAAAAHHHH!" Ran turned and ended up hitting Ban in the Face, Ban fell flat onto the ground "BAANNN!"

"BAN-KUN!"

* * *

Daichi was taking care of Ban's Red face, he couldn't help the fact that he wanted to Kill Ran badly… So in the end he just talked with Ban and Jin

* * *

"Why did Ran hit you? And she punched the wall earlier" Daichi said with a strange tone

"She's practicing for a Karate tournament… And she punched the wall?" Ban said with the ice bag on his head

"So it was Ran?" Jin said

"Yeah why?"

"Cause earlier a ball hit my head, it came through a hole" Jin said "I thought Muraku kicked it too hard…..again"

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_So you really weren't trying to kill me? Didn't you think you could've had Ban?" Daichi said_

"_Im not like that! You're his brother!" Jin said in an angry tone_

"_OH….im sorry…." Daichi pats Jin on the head…and isn't stopping "Your…hair is fluffy…"_

"_I KNOW! SO CUT IT" Jin does not like talking about his slightly fluffy hair… "I SAID CUT IT!"_

"_No way….you cute little twit…" Daichi said, which made Jin look up_

"_Did you just call me cute?" Jin says, until a ball hit him at the back of his head, and he falls onto Daichi's Chest "Oww….what was that?" Jin turns around too see Muraku stairing through the hole in the wall…_

"_Muraku! Next time kick more lightly!" Daichi says, Muraku then looks confused_

_Muraku is standing from the distance… "Pipo?" Muraku is thinking 'What did I actually do? Ryuu was the one who kicked the ball….'_

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

"You called Jin cute?" Ban said with a strange like face, Daichi blushed a little with embarrassment

"You can't blame me if he's cute…." Daichi looks back and See Jin leaving the room "HEY! WA-WAIT!"

* * *

The next day, everyone was going to Ran's Tournament, exept for Yuuya who had caught a cold, and Jen was watching over Him, since Jin was always doing it before. but it seems like Daichi does not want to stay near Jin this day…..The announcement begin saying all members will go to their stations…Ran was fighting a girl with brown hair. The girl started with a simple kick, but Ran was able to dodge her, and finished her off…but in the second batch, Emily finished her opponent without anyone else noticing in a second! Ran started to worry, so the battle went on…

* * *

'_Winner of round 2 Batch A, Ran Hanasaki, Minie Usagi, Ursa Lee, Haruka Shion'_

* * *

'_Winner of round 2 Batch B, Emily Makoto, Jean Lee, Miku Cleft, Aki Zest'_

* * *

_Winner of….Winner of…. Final Round after lunch break_

* * *

Ban and Jin were walking down the stairs to go to the bathroom, Ran was looking for her lunch during lunch break, Muraku and Hikari were right behind her carrying Ran's Lunch box which she **FORGOT**

* * *

"Ran! Ran-san!" Hikari gave the lunch box to Ran, Ran took it and started eating as fast as she can, Making the two kids sweat drop, until Emily and her friends came

"Ha, Ha…To think you eat like a pig, and worst of all, your servants are just a buncha kids…Aha ha ha! Taa~ Taa~" Emily walks away

Ran was silent, so it made the two worry

"Ran-san? Is something wrong?" Muraku asks, Ran stays silent, so they just leave

* * *

The final Round is beginning… and you all know who will be in that round

* * *

'_Emily Makoto, Ran Hanasaki, please go to the center stage for the final round'_

* * *

"Well, Ran dear…it looks like you had made it after all….oh well, ce la vie~ but you wont make it anywhere anymore… not now, not ever…" Ran shivers a little… before the referee and the judges showed up, Emily shouted

* * *

"HEY EVERYONE! ONE TIME IN KARATE CLASS! RAN PEED IN HER PANTS CAUSE OUR TRAINER LOOKED LIKE A KID!" Everyone started laughing over such a silly thing, Ban and the others were shocked to hear that. 5 minutes before it started… Emily continued "And one time! She was wearing a red swimsuit and hat! And all the crabs kept following her!" Everyone continued to laugh "One time she sat on a blue berry pie! And she said 'LA LA LA! IM A BIG BLUE BUTTON!' Hah…ha ha" Everyone laughed and laughed until the judges came, they started the final round.

* * *

Ran was shacking, too scared to move, she thinks that Emily would tell another secret again, Emily kicked high, but Ran was able to dodge it on time, appearantly, Ran slipped a little, and Emily was able to hit her badly.

* * *

'1 win! Emily Makoto' (JSYK this is a three part battle)

* * *

Second started to begin, Emily was ready than ever to defeat Ran, Ran was able to dodge all of Emily's moves. But she still dint have the will to attack….until

* * *

"Ran-kun!" Yuuya shouted from afar "I know you can do it!"

Ran, snapped back to herself and was able to keep on attacking Emily, but this time

"Osu!" Ran shouts as she kicks Emily off her feet

'1 win! Ran Hanasaki! Final Round!'

"How did you- tha-that's impossible!" Emily says, Ran just gets in position

"Im just lucky!" Ran says making Emily Angry

"You will pay for that!"Emily stands up for the final round.

The two are kicking and chopping each other one after the other. Non-stop, and alas they were both at their last breath…

"You….Are useless!" Emily shouts trying to lay one more Attack

'_Useless? USELESS!? I saved the world! And better than that!' _Ran stands up and tries to lay and Attack aswell "ATLEAST I HAVE FRIENDS WHO DO CARE ABOUT ME!"

* * *

'_friends who care?'_

_._

_._

_._

"_Emily! Emily!"_

"_What is it Ran?"_

"_Did you see The LBX tournament last time!?"_

"_yeah! It was awesome! The final battle especially!"_

"_Yeah! Who were those two again? Yamano Ban and Kaidou Jin!"_

"_Yeah! That Yuuya guy was kinda creepy tho…"_

"_I think he's cute!"_

"_Whatever!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Emily! Emily!"_

"_What the __**H**__ do you want?"_

"_You want to practice?"_

"_Ha! No way im gonna practice with you! Loser!"_

"_Yeaah!" "Go away loser!"_

"_I thought we were friends…."_

"_Hah! Your just a lame poor kid….im rich and stronger than you are…"_

"_That's not true! Im strong! I'LL PROVE IT!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_i…..i…I'll…prove..it.."_

* * *

'And the winner is Hanasaki Ran!' Everyone cheers in hearing that… Ran went up to the stage to grab her gold medal… everybody took pictures of her… she was smiling brighter than ever..

* * *

"Emily!? How could you lose!" One of Emily's 'friends' say "ugh! You are a loser! Lets G!" (I was ment to write 'lets G!') They all walk away

* * *

"You did great Ran-kun!" Yuuya was praising Ran, apparently while holding hands… Daichi wonders

"What happened while I was evil?" Daichi said… standing way apart from Jin

"Daichi-san….its a long story" Hiro says with a suddenly jealous face. Emily came in front of Ran

"Ran….."

"Emily…."

Emily walks up to Ran and hugs her tightly "Emily?"

"You did amazing today…" She breaks the hug "Lets fight again sometime….."

"Sure…."

"Bye…" and so Emily walks away…

"Okay, im lost…" Daichi says, Ran turns to him

"Its Nothing…." Ran puts on a silly face "Anyway…whats this about you calling Jin cute?" Daichi blushes Rapidlly and everyone stares at him

"Who-who…told you that…." Daichi says, then Ran points at Muraku "Why you lil'…"

"Daichi-san…..do you really think im cute?" Jin says with a calmed face

"Wait! i….i never…I mean…ahh.." Daichi scratches his head until Wendy comes in

"I also heared you thought Jin's hair was fluffy…." Wendy says also with that cat face…

"Well….i…i.." Daichi was as red as a tomato

"Nii-san do you like guys instead of girls?" Ban says making Daichi go nut job

"Oh…hey! Look at the time! Mom will be looking for us! Bye!" Daichi runs off….and so ends another cycle…of another day…everyone else just laughs

* * *

_..But Muraku's visions never stop…._

* * *

"_Arata! Aaron!"_

"_He…he…has a gun…"_

"_RUN! MURAKU!"_

"_AH! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US!"_

_BANG_

"_MURAKU!"_

"_A…Ara…ta…"_

* * *

"_Arata?"_

"_i….thought you said…..that…you werent going…to leave, Till' I leave…."_

"_Arata….." _

"_Promise….me…That if I ever get expelled too… I will see you again…And then….maybe we can have another battle?"_

"_sure…promise…"_

* * *

Aaron woke up due to Ryuu accedentaly kicking him as he slept….he was about to go to sleep…until he heared Muraku…

"_A…Ara…ta….I..Pro..mise…."_

"Arata? Arata-nii?"

* * *

**Epilouge (Yuuya)**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON DANBALL SENKI REVERSE:**

* * *

**Hooray! We're going to the Amusement Park!**

**Eh!? Why is Muraku-kun so quiet…**

**And why does that boy look like Aaron!?**

* * *

**Next Time:**

* * *

'**Your One of us!'**

**This is the power of Family! This is the power of Reverse!**

* * *

**Ruby: here are some of Jin, Jen and Yuuya's moves… and stuffs**

* * *

**Jin**

* * *

**The Sythe (only with sythe in hand)**

**Dark Jump I **

**Dark Jump EI (with Jen)**

**Vortex V2 (Yuuya and Jen)**

**Diamond Rush (with Kia and Hikari)**

**Dark Avalanche (Atyusa)**

**Light and Lust (with Daichi)**

**Eruption (with a mallet)**

**Sword Dance (With twin blades)**

**Evaporate**

**Dark Orb**

**Light rush**

**Heaven Petal (with wendy)**

**Storm surf (with Canna)**

**Violent Roar**

**Top Spin**

**Dark Rage (only in dark mode)**

**Light Dance (only in light mode)**

**Cyber Dash (Only in cyber mode)**

**Spin dash**

**He has many more but maybe later…**

* * *

**Yuuya**

* * *

**Feather Surf (only when wings are on)**

**Vortex V2 (Jin and Jen)**

**Light Sashie **

**Light Mace **

**Heaven's Meteor**

**Light Dance (only in bright mode)**

**Evaporate**

**Snow surf (with Canna and Atyusa)**

**Heaven Petal (with wendy)**

**Top Spin**

**Feather Roll**

**Neon Mallet (Mallet : Cyber Mode)**

**Heaven Screech **

**Dark Feathers (only in Jin half)**

**Light rush**

**Spin Dash**

**Also many many many more….later on**

* * *

**Jen**

* * *

**Dark Jump E**

**Dark Jump EI (with Jin)**

**Vortex V2 (Yuuya and Jin)**

**Dark Dancer (with Kia)**

**Dark Avalanche (Atyusa)**

**Raging Soul (with a staff)**

**Eruption (with a mallet)**

**Sword Dance (With a sword)**

**Evaporate**

**Dark Orb**

**Dust rush**

**Dark thorn (with wendy)**

**Storm surf (with Canna)**

**Violent Roar**

**Top Spin**

**Dark Gaze (only in darkest mode)**

**Light Crash (only in light mode)**

**Cyber Dance (Only in cyber mode)**

**Spin dash**

**MANY MORE ON THE WAY JUST NOT NOW!**

* * *

**Ruby: Suprisingly this reached 2,000 words…anyway im taking drawing requests too…anyway thnx for reading**


	31. (BS) Hi! Im Me!

**Ruby: hey guys! Another Bonus chapter for you guys….Also I had already made the first chapter for the Second part of this Series….Tell me if you want it to be posted in advanced….oh! I think you guys spotted a bit of Yaoi in the last chap…..ha…ha…This episode includes what Muraku has written in the Reverses Journal…From the past and the Future…anyway on with the show…**

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Bonus Episode**_

'_**Hi! Im me!'**_

* * *

_Hi….My name is Houjo Muraku….Im 14 years old….._

* * *

'_Please don't leave….'_

* * *

_Im a Student at Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy, Class 2-1, Currently under Russious Union_

* * *

'_Can someone hear me?'_

* * *

_I don't have any friends…But I have a Family…_

* * *

'_Do you still remember?'_

* * *

_I have many Family members, They don't look exactly like me….._

* * *

_Remember all those times…._

* * *

_My older brother, Kaidou Jin…..Haibara Yuuya, My older sisters, Haromo Kia and Kaidou Jen…I have many many more brothers and Sisters!_

* * *

_I want you to hear me!_

* * *

Hi my name is Houjou Muraku! Im 11 years old! Im a student at a nearby elementary school!

I Live with the Reverses, Because….my family doesn't really like me that much…..

I have 6 best friends! And lots of Elder Brothers and Sisters!

I like to play a lot! And I love playing with my pet dragon!

* * *

"Hey Muraku! Lets play soccer" Ah! That's Ryuu-san!

Ace, Ryuu! 12 years old! That's right! he's older than me! He's really fun and good at sports…..And really smart too! He has blue hair and Eyes, and its already obvious that his favourite color is blue! "Come on Muraku! The others are waiting!"

"Coming Ryuu-san!" There are my other friends!

"Hi Muraku!" This is Kathy Ruth! 11 years old! She has ivory….i think….colored hair and red eyes! she is very silly and annoying at times aswell… "Come, Come! Everyone is waiting for you!"

"Ah okay…." There! That girl with green hair! Her name is Hosono Sakura! Her eyes are completely black! She's very silent and can be harsh….sometimes I don't like hanging out with her…. "Im coming…"

"Yo! Bro how are you! We've been looking for you and Hikari!" What!? Hikari is not here yet….OH….this is Sena Aaron, Red or orange spiky hair…..and blue-ish purple-ish eyes…. "she went to get some fruits…."

"Did she remember to get some grapes…" Sorry….i really like grapes…ha,ha…

"Of course…geesh….grape freak…" Hey! That was mean on so many levels…..oh wait…that red and black haired girl is Haromo Kira….. she has red eyes like her big sister and little sister….i bet you've already met them before!

Also Jin-san and Yuuya-san! They're really really fun right?

* * *

This is my room! …well I sleep with my friends….but atleast its home!...my bed is the purple one! I love the color purple…

"Muraku!" Ah hey its Hikari! She has golden wavy hair and Light blue eyes…she's my bestest friend in the whole wide world! "Here….Your grapes…."

"Thanks…" You might be wondering….why im eating it now? I just love grapes….

"Jin-san is looking for you.." Aaron! Okay!

"Pipo!? Okay!" I better get going!

* * *

_As a Reverse I had to fufill a mission… So I had to change myself…My smile…My voice…everything.._

_I came to Kamui Daimon…Looking for people_

_By the names of Sena Arata, Hoshihara Hikaru, Izumo Haruki, Hosono Sakuya and Kashima Yuno.._

* * *

_But in order for that…I had to blend in as a normal student… which means….i have to try and forget my old friends.. but…. Here in the school they call me the 'Violet Devil'…Im no mere Human….Im just a kid…Violet Devil…I hate it, because my old classmates used to call me a devil child…..Violet Devil…I hate myself…._

_Yet there is someone in particular…. At first I thought he was mean…bad…evil, as his brother had said… but he is actually really nice_

* * *

"_Nee…Muraku? What got you into this school?"_

"_I won three official tournaments…"_

"_NO! I mean….what made you want to join the school…" That person….Sena Arata in particular…_

"_Its nothing important…."_

"_Okay…well if you say so.." He's more childish than I thought…..to think he is the older twin…._

* * *

_There are also three people….but….its weird… like they don't seem to allow me to talk to my other 'friends' from Jenock….or any other virtual country…. Those three are Vanessa Gala, Mikhail Luke, Kageto Kiba…_

_It feels weird….to hide myself…_

_Especially….From my bestfriend…._

* * *

3 years had passed since I started befriending with the Reverses…. I learned how to cast spells without speaking or reading… until one day… Jin-san wanted to speak with me…

* * *

"Muraku…"

"Jin-san? What did you want?"

"I want you to go to this school…." Kamui Daimon? LBX school….. "Its important…"

"But!? Why!? Why is it so impor-" Jin-san?

.

.

.

.

"Okay…..i'll do it…" I cant believe myself….

"Good…you leave tomorrow…"

.

.

* * *

I have to change everything…How I like….how I talk…how I move… I have to do this….i hate myself..

This is Kamui Island heeh~ its nice…..but it doesn't feel at home…I should get rid of my hair tie…im not with them…so I don't want to show my face anymore…

* * *

_So this is it huh…..i can go home now eh? Doesn't seem so bad….unless there is still some hope….i think I will miss everyone in Kamui Daimon…. But I think I will be happy once I reach home….i think…I will see my family… I will see Jen-san, Kia-san! Hikari, Ryuu, Aaron! Everyone! Im so happy….but I have people here too… Vanessa…. Kageto… Mikhail… Wataru…But most of all Arata…._

* * *

"_Muraku?"_

"_Kia-san?"_

* * *

In some time

* * *

_In that time.._

* * *

In the near Future

* * *

_In the new Present_

* * *

I will make more friends!

* * *

_I will see you all again.._

* * *

I will tell them all!

* * *

_I will tell you all…._

* * *

About my friends!

* * *

_About them…_

* * *

**Ruby: YAAAYYY! All done…. Anyway….do you want me to post Danball Senki ROSE chapter 1 and 2 in advance?…. cause I will go so nuts if my laptop breaks and it gets deleted without it being posted yet….cuz its very VERY dramatic….Anywayzzz taking story requests blah blah blah, also drawings…..and finally I LOVE COOKIES!**


End file.
